Young Gods
by Dauntless1592
Summary: The story of what Lightning Thief might have been if Percy was a godling.Siofra is his godling cousin.What if PERCY DIDN'T have to save the world?Nah, he still haves to save the world.This is a PJO and THoO series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So far as I know, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. I do, however, own Siofra, as well as my changes to the story line.**

**1992 A.D.**

**Mount Olympus**

Zeus and Poseidon were in their usual seats at the Olympian Council. Today was not, however, a routine meeting. This meeting was taking place for one reason, and one reason only: To decide what to do with the two godlings born of Zeus and Poseidon, respectively. It was dangerous for a young god to be on Olympus, monsters would take their chances in the divine city, and would wreak havoc.

Hera was not being much of a help, simply staring at Zeus, angry that he had the nerve to have a child with Hestia, and Poseidon was just glad that Amphitrite wasn't there, or he would receive the same treatment.

Athena thought that the two should be sent to Camp Half Blood, and Demeter was arguing that it was too dangerous in the mortal world. They would be a danger to the humans. Suddenly, after hours of fighting, everyone looked at Apollo, the god of prophecies. Surely _he _would know what to do...

He spoke:

"_Two young godlings_

_of highest power_

_shall be raised by a mortal_

_until the hour_

_when Olympus, _

_in a time of need,_

_must upon them plead._

"_Later, the two_

_shall defend_

_a child of Hades_

_until the end._

_When the fate of all rests_

_in the half-bloods' hands."_

"Well," said Zeus. "I suppose that settles it. Siofra and Perseus will be raised by a mortal."

"Brother?" Poseidon asked the question that everyone else was thinking. "What mortal would be crazy enough to take care of two of the most powerful godlings yet? Especially _our _children?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, dear reviewers! I especially appreciate Sticks and Fire. (S)He is a wonderful reviewer, and in our PMs, has given my quite a few ideas. I'll just say that I love constructive criticism. It's great. So, please, criticize all you want. I'm making it a point to reply to all reviews, so when I receive anonymous reviews (or, at least I think that's what the names without links are...) I will gladly ****answer**** those on here. And I will also answer recurring questions on here as well, to save time.**

**Liz77: Well, I suppose there isn't much to say except "Thank you! I greatly appreciate your support."**

**There is a poll up on my profile for what pairing should go up. Percy/Annabeth, or Percy/Siofra. Please vote!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Did you really think I did?**

**1994 A.D.**

**Upstate New York**

They had finally done it. They had found a mortal crazy enough to take care of Perseus and Siofra.

Zeus, Poseidon, and the children were currently standing outside her door.

The god of the sky knocked. A few moments later, a beautiful young woman opened the door.

"Hello, Lord Zeus. Lord Poseidon." she said.

"Sally, you know that you don't have to call me 'lord'."

"I know," she smiled sheepishly. "So, I'm guessing you guys are ready to come on in?" she said to the children.

They nodded.

"Well, I guess that's it, then?"

"I suppose it is," said Zeus, before turning and leaving with his brother.

"Well, then. That was... interesting." she said to herself, closing the door behind her and the kids.

"So, I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Sally Jackson."

"I'm Siofra," said the little girl cheerfully, her hazel eyes sparkling, in a voice that belonged to someone much more mature than a toddler.

"Percy." said her companion. He sounded a little more like a child his age, with the 'r' sounding more like a 'w'.

**Siofra's POV**

The mortal seemed nice enough, but I still wasn't sure about her. Or her mental state, for that matter. I figured she was just nervous, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"I'll show you guys your room." said Sally.

I started to follow her, but Percy wasn't moving. I grabbed his arm and hissed, "Come on, Percy!"

Our room was nice enough, about twelve feet square, with a set of bunk beds in the corner. The second Percy saw them, he yelled, "Top!" I rolled my eyes, and Sally was trying not to laugh.

"I'll go work on dinner while you two acclimate," she said. All I could think was, "Great, now I'm stuck with this dimwit."

I went over to my bunk, the lower one, thanks to Percy. "You had better plan to not have any nightmares. I don't want to get soaked."

I started to unpack my bag, and as I was pulling out an automaton kitten, Percy decided to talk.

"You brought that thing?" he asked, annoyed, in that babyish voice of his.

"Of course I did, Percy. It was a gift from Uncle Hephaestus."

I ignored the rest of his little speech, unpacking the rest of my things. I had some clothes, and a lighter from my mom, but that was about it. I was a light packer. Percy, on the other hand, well, I wouldn't be surprised if he had packed the entire _sea _in his bag.

I went to the bathroom, and changed into more modern clothes for dinner. No sense in looking out of place.

**Sally's POV**

When I had finished making dinner, I went to call in Percy and Siofra. When I saw them, it took all of my self control to keep from laughing. Percy's hair was singed, and he smelled like he was burning. "Electrocuted," I thought. Siofra was soaking wet, and was glowing slightly, trying to dry herself off. If that wasn't funny enough, their clothes were quite hilarious as well. Originally, they had been wearing old fashioned greek clothes. Now, Percy was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said: If life gives you lemons, make lemonade. That was pretty normal, but if just made Siofra's outfit funnier. Earlier, she had been wearing a tiny Roman stola. That had looked out of place enough with her hair and jewelry. Her hair was black, like her cousin's, but had multiple bright red streaks in it that were reminiscent of a 1950's fire-truck. Coupled with at least twenty gold bangle bracelets, she had already seemed out of place. Now, she was wearing black jeans, and a t-shirt that had said: Unless life also gives you water and sugar, your lemonade is gonna suck. This was obviously chosen because of Percy's clothes, and I couldn't help but laugh. She looked more like a tiny fourteen year old, rather than a toddler. After I stopped laughing, I said, "Dinner's ready, you two. Come on."

**A/N: Yes, I know that Siofra does not act like a two year old. I felt like making them act older. Sue me. The next chapter is going to be the actual story, starting with "I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher". Now I need to go over that chapter with my microscope. Please read and review. Thank you for reading, **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I would like to say that I appreciate everyone who said that they are going to sue me. I should have seen THAT coming...**

**Oh, and I'll just say now that Siofra is pronounced SHEE-FRAH. It's Gaelic, and means "elf". Hmm... I wonder why? (Oh, and you can actually let me know if you want THAT or not. I just put it in there mostly because I'm obsessed w/ AF, and also because if I ****continue**** this interpenetrating dimension {alternate reality}, I'll eventually need something for her to be god OF... )**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: Thats weird... I checked the books this morning, and guess what! My name wasn't on them! Who knew! Some guy named Rick Riordan had his name on there! Strange. Very strange. I also don't own Artemis Fowl. I simply mentioned it. I don't think Eoin Colfer will mind all that much. **

**2004 A.D.**

**En-route to Metropolitan Museum of Art from Yancy Academy**

**Percy's POV**

Nancy Bobofit shall die.

She was hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut-butter-and-ketchup sandwich. He was an easy target. He was scrawny. He must have been held back a few years, being the only sixth-grader with with acne and a little bit of facial hair. And, on top of all that, he was a cripple. He had some kind of muscular disease, and walked like every step hurt, but he could run like the wind when they were serving enchiladas in the school cafeteria.

I would have helped him, but I was already on probation, and the principle had threatened death by in-school suspension if I caused anything even mildly entertaining on this trip. Not that I could die, but spending eternity erasing pencil marks from math books was _not _something that I was looking forward to. So, I looked over to Siofra for help. She was in the isle across from us, reading some book. It was a modern book, with an English title, something that looked to my dyslexic eyes like "Aismtre Fwlo", but knowing her, the rest of the book was written in Ancient Greek. She was completely ignoring Siofra. She was wearing a t-shirt that said: Let me drop everything and help you. If you're wondering how I could read it, she had the same message written in Greek on it, too. But, anyway, in other words, her shirt meant: If you annoy me, I will send you to Tartarus to rot for all eternity with Kronos. So, I guess I'm on my own.

**Siofra's POV**

I was starting to get tired of reading Artemis Fowl (the Greek edition, of course) for the seventeenth time when I decided that it was a good time to see what kind of trouble Percy had managed to get into. He had a knack for destroying things. Especially on field trips. Like, last year, in fifth grade, we had gone to the Saratoga Battlefield, and Percy had managed to destroy the school bus with a cannon from the Revolutionary War. Then there was that time in fourth grade, at a behind-the-scenes tour of the aquarium's shark pool, we took an unexpected swim. That wasn't exactly enjoyable. Sharks don't like me. Actually, that's an understatement. A _big_ understatement. And don't even get me started on the third grade field trip. Let's just say, he's lucky not to be in the Underworld right now. So, you can understand my anxiety.

When I saw what as happening, it took just about every ounce of self-control I had to keep from laughing like a maniac. Nancy Bobofit, a kleptomaniac redhead, was throwing something at Grover's head. Grover was a satyr. I don't think Seaweed Brain had noticed that yet, but for me it as pretty obvious. Plus, I saw him eating a tin can a while ago. That was the proverbial icing on the cake.

Percy muttered something that looked an awful lot like: "I'm gonna kill her."

Grover was trying to calm him down, saying: "It's okay. I like peanut butter." While dodging another flying chunk of sandwich.

Suddenly, Percy started to stand. "That's it." he said. I giggled. This ought to be 'mildly entertaining', as the principle put it.

Grover pulled him back down. "You're already on probation! You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

"D'Arvit!" I thought. I was really hoping for a good show. But just then, the bus stopped. We had arrived at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. There was still plenty of time for an "incident".

**Okay. So, how is it so far? I'm keeping them in shorter chapters so I can update more frequently. I should have the rest of what amounts to "I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher" up tonight.**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrodinger's cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Well, I think I'm doing a halfway decent job, but, then again, I am only to paragraph 33 (Remember when I said I was going over the chapter with a microscope? I meant it. ). I'm sorry if updates are going a little more slowly than I had hoped, ALL THREE of my PCs decided to break down simultaneously, that means my Acer laptop, my Compac desktop, AND the desktop I built myself. Anyways, I spent all day yesterday taking them apart, cleaning them (a harder task than it sounds... have YOU ever tried to clean a circuit board without destroying it? I thought not.), and trying to figure out what's wrong with them. And they ALL need new parts. And I need a new keyboard, preferably an Orbitouch or a bluetooth laser keypad (If you REALLY like this story, you could consider wiring me $200...). Anyhow, so I've been writing this on my mother's Macintosh. And I hate it with a passion. Operating systems are my pet peeve, and Macs have one of the most annoying ones. It took me HALF AN HOUR to figure out how to transfer a document with a ".pages" file name to the basic ".rtf"! Alright, enough with my ranting... sorry about that... *smiles sheepishly***

**Back to business - **

**1) I really need people to vote on which relationship to have, Percy/Siofra or Percy/Annabeth. Please do! I'd rather you vote than review!**

**2) Feedback on believability would be nice. I don't want to do all this hard work in vain, after all! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and I reply to reviews personally.**

**3) No, this is not a cross-over in any way, shape, or form. I'm not even sure about Siofra's species yet (oh, feedback on that is appreciated as well), and with the AF thing, I was simply trying to make her more believable by giving her an obsession (reading a book 17 times is pretty standard with "obsession'). I'm obsessed with it, along with quite a few of my good friends. We all use terms like "D'Arvit!" and "Oh, for Frond's sake...". I'm trying to give her more dimensions. Trust me, in my original books, I have a die-hard Trekkie, a comic book freak, and countless others. It's a proven fact that an obsession gives a character more depth.**

**4) I don't own PJO or AF (I'm putting this up there for the next time Siofra says D'Arvit...), okay? I promise, I don't!**

**2004 A.D. (sometime in May, FYI)**

**Metropolitan****Museum**** of Art**

**Percy's POV**

Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, led the museum tour, with Mrs. Dodds, the Pre-Algebra teacher, taking the back.

He rode in front on his wheelchair, guiding us through through the galleries, going past marble statues and glass cases filled with old pieces of pottery. I could hardly believe that the stuff I was looking at was at least two thousand years old. We came up to this big stone column that he said was a gravestone for a girl about our age. When he said that, Siofra, who had been standing next to me, shivered. Mr. Brunner was trying to tell us about the marking on the gravestone, and I thought it was really interesting, but Siofra and I were the only ones who weren't talking. I kept turning around to whisper "Shut up!", but every time I did, Mrs. Dodds would give me the evil eye.

She was a little old lady from Georgia who wore leather jackets. She had come to Yancy Academy halfway through the year when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. A nervous breakdown that I'm quite sure was caused by none other than the walking electric chair standing next to me.

From her first day here, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit, and apparently thought that Siofra and I were devil spawn. Actually, I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Dodds was the only teacher who disliked my dear cousin. One time, after she had made me file her paperwork until midnight, I told Grover and Siofra that I didn't think she was human, and Grover said: "You're absolutely right."

From behind me, Nancy Bobofit made a joke about one of the engravings on the gravestone, and I turned around and said: "Will you shut up!" It came out a bit louder than I had meant it to.

**Siofra's POV**

When Percy told Nancy Bobofit to shut up, everyone laughed. I have to admit, it was pretty funny, but considering I had been muttering "Boylweste to!" under my breath at the same time, I couldn't help but sympathize with the Seaweed Brain.

Mr. Brunner stopped his story about Greek funeral art. "Mr. Jackson, do you have a comment?" he asked. Percy was blushing. He looked like a tomato.

"Uh, no, sir." he stammered. Ah, Perseus. Always articulate.

Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the gravestone, and said: "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

Percy looked at the engraving for a moment, then answered: "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Oh, for the love of Frond, I fervently hoped that he was playing dumb. He's a freaking god! You'd think he'd know!

"Yes," said Brunner, unsatisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Well, " answered Percy. "He was the king god, and - "

"God?" asked Brunner. This was pathetic. I decided to step in.

"Titan." I said. "He was the king Titan. He thought that his children were going to rebel against him, so he ate them. But when Zeus was born, his wife gave him a rock to eat, instead of Zeus, and hid the baby. When Zeus grew up, he fed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine that made him , eh, dispel the other five gods, who, being immortal, had been living in Kronos' stomach. They chopped him up using his own scythe, and put his remains in Tartarus." I smiled. The darker side of my personality loved thinking about my grandfather chopped in a million pieces, in the depths of Tartarus forever. So, I admit, maybe, just maybe, that part of me was a bit more dominant than my peaceful side.

"Very good, Ms. Jackson. Now, on that happy note, it is now time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

**Okay, so how is it so far? You like? :)**

**Please R&R, **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. It is my pleasure to bring this chapter to you today, forgive my lateness, seeing as I had claimed to have the entire chapter up by last night, however, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Nothing important, and it is all sorted out now, but it was not possible for me to update previously. As it is now, I shall ****begin**** the continuation of the story. **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: Look, "disclaim" means "not claim". Get the point? I DISCLAIM ownership to anything that you may recognize from any published works.**

**A/N - Please, please, please vote on what pairing you would like to see. The poll is currently standing at:**

**Percy/Siofra - 1**

**Percy/Annabeth - 1**

**I will point out that if we go with the more traditional Percy/Annabeth, then I will probably have a Siofra/Nico relationship later on. That is, if people want me to ****continue**** the story after TLT... Then we're open for a possible Thalia/Apollo... **

**I don't know what pairings I would do for a Percy/Siofra... Maybe Nico/Annabeth? Oh, yikes! I think not... :)**

**2004 A.D.**

**Metropolitan Museum of Art**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy," It was Mr. Brunner.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please come speak with me for a moment. Grover, Siofra, you may go."

"Yes, sir." This was from the three of us. Siofra whispered "Good luck," into my ear as she passed. It was weird hearing that phrase from her. She usually hated me. I've been electrocuted who knows how many times by her before; "good luck" wasn't exactly a common sentiment.

"Percy, what do your studies of the Titans and gods have to do with real life?" Well, that was an odd question... I realized then that he thought I was a half-blood. He wouldn't expect me to know. I played dumb. If Siofra knew what I was thinking right now she would probably say something along the lines of: That couldn't be too hard, could it?, and she would have said it with a really innocent expression. Wait, why am I thinking about Siofra? _No_. Everyone things we're _siblings_, for crying out loud! I'm probably just thinking about her because of what she said before leaving, and if so, I'm pathetic. She said _good luck_! She probably just thinks that I'm gonna get detention or something. Darn you, hormones!

"Percy!" Mr. Brunner's voice jarred me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, uh... I don't know, sir." We stood in silence for a minute, then Brunner said: "You need to learn the answer to my question, Percy. What you learn from me is vitally important, and I expect you to treat it as such." Wow. I wasn't expecting _that_.

"I'll try harder," I mumbled.

"You may go," he said while he looked sadly at the gravestone, like he had been at her funeral.

**Siofra's POV**

Grover and I sat outside by the fountain, away from everyone else from Yancy. I guess we figured that if we sat farther away, less people would associate us with the loser freaks who couldn't make it at a regular school. Thunder boomed overhead, and I looked up to the sky. A huge storm was blowing in, settling over the city. "Weird," I thought. No one except the two of us noticed. There were a few guys throwing saltine crackers at the pigeons, and I don't mean that they were feeding the birds, rather, it seemed they were having a contest to see who could hit the largest number of pigeons. So immature.

Nancy Bobofit was trying her luck at pick-pocketing, attempting to grab a woman's wallet from her handbag. Mrs. Dodds, of course, didn't seem to notice. Right about then, Percy came out of the museum.

"How'd it go?" asked Grover.

"Detention?" I questioned. I know, it was mean, but I couldn't resist.

"Not from Mr. Brunner," he said. "He just wants me to try harder. He expects me to learn and remember everything from his class. I wish he'd stop comparing me to you, Siofra. He knows I'm not a genius. Heck, I've never even made above a C in my life!" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting an outburst of his resentment of everyone who thinks lower of him because they expect him to do as well in school as I do. I didn't even know he felt like that! We were quite for a long time. We just sat and ate. Grover and Percy had their sandwiches, and I was trying to convince myself that I needed to eat, and if I didn't, I would regret it later. Eventually my appetite came back to me enough to at least eat half of my yogurt. After a few minutes, Grover asked Percy for his apple, and started eating that. The satyr had one heck of an appetite. I just looked around for a minute. Mr. Brunner was reading a novel and eating so celery, the boys with the saltine crackers had given up, and Nancy Bobofit... Nancy Bobofit was coming toward us. This was _not_ good. She had apparently gotten tired of stealing tourists' wallets, and decided to terrorize us. She walked over to Grover, and dumped her lunch - or, at least, what was left of it that _wasn't_ in Grover's hair already - in his lap.

"Oops," she said. I could see Percy getting angry. "Uh-oh..." was all I was thinking. The next thing I know, Bobofit was sitting on her bottom in the fountain, yelling: "Percy pushed me!" , and we were soaking wet. Or rather, Grover and I were soaking wet. Seaweed Brain was perfectly dry. I would say that he was an idiot for not letting himself get wet, but I'm pretty sure that would make me a hypocrite. I heard the others whispering:

"Did you see -"

" - the water - "

" - like it grabbed her -"

" How is he - "

" He's _dry_! "

" Is she _glowing_? "

Oops. Well, eh, I... forgot about the glowing?

**A/N: So, how's it so far? I hope you like... and I promise on the River Styx to have the rest up today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so, I'm doing a lot of writing today. I should probably explain that... I'm home-schooled, and beyond grade-work, so I basically spend my time studying, well, just about everything. This week, I'm on a history phase, which basically means today I'm listening to a bunch of lectures on the Incas on my ****computer****, which means that I can write a lot, since I'm not needing to take notes. Anyway, please review! I know you're all out there, I see the hits I'm getting... I still need people to choose the pairing: right now it's Percy/Siofra - 3, Percy/Annabeth - 2.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: What do you think? Let me give you a hint. Right now, I'm wearing the shirt of ultimate disambiguation. Kudos to anybody who can tell me what that means, and what my shirt says...**

**2004 A.D. (No, REALLY?)**

**Metropolitan Museum of Art**

**Percy's POV**

I looked over to Siofra, and what do I see? She's glowing. Then I realized that I was dry. Oops. So, I forgot.

I'll just point out now that Siofra looks way weirder than I do. You know how when you put your hand over a flashlight, and your fingertips glow red? Well, that's sort of what her entire body does. And the red streaks in her hair shine a bit more than usual. Coupled with her gothic style - that Aphrodite despises, by the way - , she looks demonic.

Everyone was whispering about what happened, and Mrs. Dodds was standing right next to us.

She made sure that little Nancy was okay, promised to get her a new shirt at the gift shop, etcetera.

Then she turned to look at the two of us. She had a triumphant look in her eyes, like we had just done something that she had been waiting for all semester.

"Now, honey -"

"I know. A month erasing workbooks." Siofra glared at me. She used glare number fourteen, AKA, the "I am going to strangle you" glare.

"Come with me, both of you." Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover said. I was really surprised. Grover is terrified of Mrs. Dodds. Then he surprised me even more. "It was me. I pushed her."

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood." she said.

"But - "

"You - will - stay - here." Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay, man." I said. "Thanks for trying."

**Siofra's POV**

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

"Now!" Mrs. Dodds said.

"Yes, ma'am!" I whimpered. She was creepy. We followed her back into the museum. When we got to the top of the stairs, I looked back at Grover. He kept cutting his eyes from us the Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Brunner to know what was going on. Unfortunately, he was absorbed in his novel.

When I turned back around, Dodds was at the end of the hall. Maybe she wanted Percy to buy Nancy Bobofit a new t-shirt. That wasn't the plan. We kept going deeper into the museum. In a minute, we were back in the gallery with the gravestone of that young girl. Mrs. Dodds was standing in front of a frieze of the Olympians, and growling like a dog.

"You two have been giving us problems." she said.

I did the safe thing, as usual. I said: "Yes, ma'am." I'll say now that I don't like to fight all that much. I can fight, I just don't like to. I get that from my mom. I'm a good peacemaker. Sure, I still have arguments with Percy, but he's, well, Percy.

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" she asked. She looked evil.

I looked at Percy. He was white as a sheet, and dead silent. I guess I'm answering. "We'll try harder, ma'am."

"We are not fools. It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." Yikes.

**Percy's POV**

After she said that, I found that I could move again. I whispered in Siofra's ear. "Do you think they found out about the candy I've been selling out of my dorm room?"

"Yeah. I'm sure that's it."

"Well?" asked Dodds.

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're -" Siofra tried to say, but Mrs. Dodds cut her off.

"Your time is up." She began to shape-shift.

**Siofra's POV**

All coherent thought left my mind. Well, except for the coherent thought that all coherent thought was inaccessible to me. I tapped one of my bracelets, and if formed into a shield. The one thing I didn't need was to be bleeding. Brunner and Grover thought we were half-bloods. I'd like that to stay that way. Bleeding ichor is going to be a pretty obvious statement of "Oh, by the way, I'm not mortal."

Mr. Brunner was in the doorway of the gallery. Weird. I'd swear on the Styx that he was outside a minute ago. He threw Percy a ballpoint pen. WHen Percy caught it - did I mention that he has amazing hand-eye co-ordination? - , it turned into a sword. Anaklusmos. "It's called Riptide!" he yelled, and disappeared before I could correct him. Anaklusmos means "wash against", not "riptide". But no matter. Dodds flew at Percy, screaming "Die!" Well, at least she didn't know, either.

Percy was shaking. I guess having one of the furies attacking can do that to a person. He managed to swing the sword. It cut through her shoulder, and she exploded into gold powder. We both swallowed quite a bit of fury.

"Ew!" said Percy, spitting out some of Mrs. Dodds.

"You can say that again."

We went back outside. It had started to rain. "Percy," I said. "Get wet."

"I know!" I rolled my eyes. Sure he did. I pulled an umbrella out of my backpack.

Nancy Bobofit was standing in the rain, soaking wet from her impromptu swim. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who?" I asked.

"Our teacher. Duh!" The Mist. Right. I need to get used to that. I went and joined Grover while Percy returned the pen to Brunner.

"Oh, Mr. Jackson. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future."

**A/N: I hope you all like it so far... I think this is my longest chapter yet. :)**

**R&R, please!**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrodinger's cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! It is my honor to bring you this chapter! As you may have guessed, this is the beginning of "Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks Of Death", as altered by me. *evil laugh* Hmm, now I just need a ****black trench coat**** (Seriously though, I really do need a black ****trench coat****. Don't ask.)...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy, Grover, Nancy Bobofit, Mrs. Dodds, Mrs. Kerr, Chiron, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Camp Half-Blood, Grover's Phone Number, 90% of the story line, or Greek Mythology.**

**CLAIMER: I do own a legal pad, a Murano glass dipping pen, azure dipping ink, an ink blotter, a Compac PC that does not work, an ****Acer laptop**** PC that does not work, a hand built PC that does not work, Siofra, the other 10% of the story-line, and my genius. Need I say more?**

**The standings for which pairing I shall use are currently at:**

**Percy/Siofra - 5**

**Percy/Annabeth - 2**

**I think there may be far too many Perachel readers, I'd figure that any Percabeth readers would jump at the chance of immortality for Annabeth at the end of TLO...**

**Please, please, please, I beg of you, please vote on it. You can put it in your review, or you can vote on my profile. Oh, on the subject of reviews, I'd like some of those, too. (This is where you say: "That'll be nine dollars and seventy-eight cents. Please pull up to the next window." in a really cheerful voice...)**

**On with the story!**

**2004, A.D.**

**Yancy Academy**

**Percy's POV**

Mrs. Kerr turned out to be this perky blonde woman who I had never seen before in my life. She was also supposed to have been our Pre-Algebra teacher since Christmas.

"The Mist sure is powerful," I whispered to Siofra.

"I wonder how they got a replacement so fast," she replied.

Every now and then, I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, and they would just stare at me like I was psycho. Grover, though, was a different story. When I mentioned her name, Grover would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. Poor guy. I feel bad for him that he can't tell us the "truth".

What Dodds had said bothered me. What did we think we could get away with, exactly? I sure as Hades didn't know. Being immortal? Well, that couldn't really be helped.

**Siofra's POV**

The gods were fighting. Over what, who knows. There were what the mortals called "freak storms" over all of New York City. One day, a thunderstorm blew out half the dorm room windows. Then, a few days later, the biggest tornado spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down not fifty miles from the school. Percy was in a really bad mood lately, and his grades reflected that. His usual C's and D's had gone down to F's. He had been getting into a lot of fights with Nancy Bobofit, and the other day, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked him why he was too lazy to study for spelling tests, he snapped. Mr. Nicoll was called an "old sot", and Percy was officially uninvited to return to Yancy Academy for the subsequent year.

I couldn't really blame him. My grades were slipping, too. Mostly because I had been doodling pictures of the furies, rather than listening to the teachers' lectures. Oh, and I laughed when Percy yelled at Nicoll. I was failing his class, anyway. He reacted a bit strongly to that. I was told that if I did one more thing, I, like my "brother", would not be invited back. The next day, I threatened to strangle Nancy Bobofit. Care to venture a guess at what the principle told me?

The night before finals in Latin, Percy and I were studying in his dorm, and Percy got mad. He threw his _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology _at the wall_. _I suggested that he go ask Mr. Brunner for some help, and to my great surprise, he had actually listened.

**Percy's POV**

I went down the hallway of faculty offices. Mr. Brunner's door was half open, light from his desk lamp pouring into the dark hallway. When I had almost reached the door, I heard voices from inside. Mr. Brunner asked a question that I couldn't hear. I inched closer.

I heard Grover say: "...worried about Percy and Siofra, sir."

I froze. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but they might know something about what we couldn't have gotten away with, whatever "it" was.

"...alone this summer," said Grover. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know, too -"

"We would only make matters worse," said Brunner. "They need to mature more. Especially the boy." Oh, that was great. Apparently everyone thought Siofra was more mature than me.

"But we may not have time, sir! The summer solstice deadline-" Well,_ this _was getting interesting.

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they still can." Our ignorance, ha! Good luck with _that_, I wanted to say.

"Sir, they saw her..."

"Their imagination. The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover was practically crying. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed," Mr. Brunner assured. "I should have seen her for what she was. We just need to concentrate on keeping the Jacksons alive until next fall-"

I had heard enough. I ran back up to my dorm.

"Siofra! Guess what I heard!" I said, as I shut the door. I proceeded to tell her exactly what I had heard. When I got to the part about my not being mature enough, she laughed. "Well, they have one thing right!" she said.

After I had explained everything, she went back to her dorm, and I sat down on my bed. A few minutes later, Grover came in and asked: "You ready for this test?"

"No."

**A/N: R&R, please!**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrodinger's cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'll get right to business...**

**POLL: Percy/Siofra - 6**

**Percy/Annabeth - 5**

**Please vote! It'll be up for the next week or so. When you think about it, remember pairings that can stem from those...**

**Please review. I've almost got twenty, and I'd like to get there this chapter. That's not too much to ask, is it? One person?Oh, and if you like it, can you put in there if you want me to ****continue**** this dimension throughout the series? You can also suggest what the Hades Percy can do thanks to his mom, considering she doesn't have any kids, I'm not sure about it. I know that he turns into a nightlight, but that's about it...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Percy Jackson. I don't own Artemis Fowl (yeah, you know why this is in here). I don't own Greek mythology.I don't own the perfectly good ****Greyhound**** bus. I don't own New York.**

**CLAIMER: I own three broken ****computers****. I own my copy of TLT (it has so many notes in it right now, you can hardly read anything else). I own Siofra (She also may or may not be baser on one of my characters in my original writing. The character she is based on may or may not be named Parker, and she may or may not be an immortal daughter of Hades.). I own the other 10% of the story-line that I had to change to make up for the whole 'godling' thing and the extra person. I own a legal pad. I own my really, really old-fashioned pens.**

**2004 A.D.**

**Yancy Academy**

**Siofra's POV**

The Latin exam was torture. Zeus knows how many names I mis-spelled. I had a terrible headache from trying to read English for three hours. When the exam had finished, Mr. Brunner called Percy and I back inside. I was hoping that he hadn't found out about his eavesdropping the night before, and apparently he hadn't.

"Percy, Siofra," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's... it's for the best." His tone was kind, but the words were a bit embarrassing. Everyone who was still finishing the test could hear, including Nancy Bobofit. "You're... you're not normal. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"We know, sir." I said, hoping that he took it to mean that we knew that not being normal was alright. Just to clarify, I added: "Besides, Everyone is different. "Normal" is average. If you aren't average, then you're unique, and unique is good." I smiled.

He looked relieved. "Good. You see my point, then."

"Yes, sir." Percy answered.

**Percy's POV**

On the last day of school, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. Siofra was already packed, somehow managing to fit everything into a backpack. She must have been in a good mood, because she hadn't threatened to send me to Tartarus yet. She was smiling, and wearing a shirt that said: 'I didn't escape, they gave me a day pass!' with caffeine molecule earrings.

"Siofra," I said. "How many cups of coffee did you drink this morning?"

"Um, four, I think?" I'm not sure how it turned into a question, but it did.

"Meaning six?"

"That sounds about right." Zeus help me, I thought. Siofra was going to drive me bonkers.

Grover had booked a ticket on the same bus that Siofra and I were on, and I was pretty happy about that. I didn't want to say goodbye to him. I kind of felt bad for him, though, because he was sitting in-between Siofra and I, and her caffeine hadn't worn off yet. We kept getting odd looks from the people on the bus, and I was pretty sure that about half of them thought Siofra really had escaped from a mental hospital. When she has caffeine, her eyes get this evil gleam to them, and it looks like she's making a list of the ways to kill you and dispose of the body. Actually, come to think of it, that's only half true. She's thinking about ways to kill monsters, but as they just disintegrate, there's really no need to dispose of the bodies.

Siofra's POV

Grover kept looking around nervously, like he expected something bad to happen. Finally, I said: "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wh - what do you mean?"

"Kindly Ones. That _is _what you call the furies nowadays, isn't it?"

"How do you kn-" he didn't even finish the question.

I told him about Percy eavesdropping.

"How much did you hear?" he asked Percy.

"Oh, not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"

Grover winced. "Look, Percy... I was worried about you two, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers..."

"Grover-" I said. He cut me off.

"And I was telling him that you may be over-stressed, because there's no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and..."

"Grover, you are a horrible liar." I put in before he cut me off.

"Just take this, okay?" he said, handing me a business card. "In case you need me this summer."

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

"What's Half-" asked Percy. He knew, but there was no reason for Grover to know that.

"Don't say it aloud!" Grover yelped. "That's my, um... summer address. So, like if you need me."

"Right," I said. "And we would need you because..."

"Well, I kind of have to protect you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiyah!**

**Before I say anything else, I need to give my father kudos. He just figured out - and, mind you, he's known me for 13 years - that I'm a vegetarian, I hate PB&J sandwiches, I hate pizza, and I have Asperger's Syndrome. Yikes.**

**I'm going to update more quickly right now since you guys were kind enough to get me to 20 reviews. Thanks!**

**I'd like to thank asela23, UrWorstNightmare97, and Howler-of-Hades for their multiple reviews.**

**I'd like to thank merylx for the 20th review.**

**Ok, back to business...**

**POLL: **

**Percy/Siofra - 6**

**Percy/Annabeth - 9**

**The poll will be up until the next chapter is up, and then I'll tell you which pairing won.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not a guy. I'm not 50 years old. I don't have kids. I don't live in Ireland. I don't live in Manhattan. Therefore, I don't own Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl. Oh, and I don't own ****Greyhound****, either...**

**CLAIMER: I own Siofra. I own 3 fried computers (And my father is begging my mom to let me get all the new parts so I'll get off the Mac. Of course, I need, like, $500 for new parts. I might as well get a ****new computer**** for what it's worth.). I own a dipping pen. I own a legal pad. I own caffeine molecule earrings.**

**2004 A.D. (Who knew?)**

**En-route to Manhattan per perfectly good Greyhound bus**

**Percy's POV **

"Grover," I said. "What, exactly, are you protecting us from?"

As if on cue, there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard, and the whole bus smelled like rotten eggs.

The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. The three of us filed outside with everybody else.

**Siofra's POV**

We were on a stretch of country road. On one side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from the passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice.

There were no customers. Just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of an apple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I had ever seen.

The socks were the size of sweaters, but they were definitely socks. I wondered if they were for a Sasquatch, or maybe Godzilla. Oh, or a god. Something tells me that's a bit more likely.

The lady on the right knitted one, the lady on the left knitted the other, and the lady in the middle was holding a big basket of electric blue yarn.

They were ancient. Their faces were pale and wrinkled, they had silver hair tied back with white bandanas, and they were wearing sun-bleached cotton dresses that looked as ancient as they were. And they were looking at us.

I tapped Percy's shoulder. "The Fates," I whispered. "They're looking at us."

"Well, I don't know why they would," he whispered back. "It's not like they're cutting _ou_r life lines."

"No, but it's always someone close to you."

"And it can also mean the end of a mortal life. They could be made immortal."

"I know that. But, since when have the gods done that? It's been, like, a thousand years."

I looked over at Grover. He had noticed the Fates, too. Poor guy. The blood had drained from his face, and his nose was twitching. "Grover? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Tell me they aren't looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah," said Percy. "Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" I wanted to slap him.

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." he said.

The Fate in the middle took out a giant pair of scissors. Grover gasped. "Come on. We're getting back on the bus."

**Percy's POV**

"What?" I said. "It's, like, a thousand degrees in there!"

"Try one hundred thirteen, Percy. And that's a good number!" It threw me off for a second that she knew that, but then I remembered that since her mother was the goddess of the hearth, she knew everything about heat. And she was more reliable than the weatherman when it came to predicting temperature. Oh, and she could probably live in an _oven_ if she could.

I stayed behind, and when Siofra came back out to pull me inside, the old lady in the middle cut the strings. One for each sock. I could hear the string snap from four lanes of traffic away.

The driver of the bus pulled a smoking mass of metal out of the engine. "Darn right!" he yelled. "Everybody back on board!"

When we got on, I started to feel sick, and Grover and Siofra didn't look much better.

"Percy, did you see them cut the string?"

"_Strings_. Plural. And yes, we did," said Siofra.

Grover closed his eyes and made a gesture that looked almost like crossing himself. He made a claw with his hand, touched his chest, then pulled his hand around, so that it was turned out. It's really hard to describe, but I had seen Siofra do it before. It was a symbol of warding off evil, I think. Siofra would know. I don't pay attention to all the ancient history, she does.

Grover started mumbling something: "Sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"What are you talking about?" asked Siofra, and I knew it was sincere. Neither of us knew what he was talking about.

**Siofra's POV**

"Let me walk you home," said Grover.

"Of course," I answered. "The snipping of the yarn. The Fates. Two mortal lives will end." I don't know why I said that, but I just felt like I had to. Grover stared at me, shocked for a second, but when he got over it, he looked like he was picking the flowers for my coffin.

**A/N: Okay, so I completely made up that whole "becoming immortal" thing, but if it's true for Egyptian Mythology, it should work for the Greek kind, too...**

**Please R&R!**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrodinger's cat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiyah! I've decided to keep the poll a little bit longer, so I'll announce the winning pair tomorrow...**

**So far, the score is:**

**Percy/Siofra - 12**

**Percy/Annabeth - 11**

**Me. Duh: To answer your question, both Siofra and Annabeth will go on the quest. I've never liked the "three is a lucky number" thing, mostly because it is blasphemous (yeah, I'm one of those Bible freaks, blah, blah, blah... I don't care about anyone's opinions regarding that all too much.). Therefore, I'm completely ignoring it and will send 4 people on the quest.**

**weluvwaffles2218: Cool! I've read yours, and it's really good so far!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO. I don't own AF. I don't own Chevy. I don't own a '78 Camero (not that you care...). I don't own New York. I don't own 104th Street. I don't own 1st Street. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.**

**CLAIMER: Well, you get the point.**

**On with the story!**

**2004 A.D.**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Siofra's POV**

We ditched Grover the second we got to the bus terminal. I know, it was rude. But it was also Percy's idea. He had kept muttering: "Why does this always happen?" And: "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"

Grover's bladder acted up when he was upset, so as soon as we got off the bus, he made us promise to wait for him, and made a beeline towards the restroom. And the second he did that, Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me outside to get a taxi. Percy told the driver where we were going, E. 104th and 1st.

A word about Sally Jackson.

She is probably the nicest mortal in the world, no doubt that's why Poseidon fell for her head over heels.

She also has the worst luck.

Her parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't really care about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she worked through high school to save enough money for a college with a good creative writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. When he died, she had no money, no family, and no diploma.

Then she met Poseidon. They fell in love, blah, blah, blah. Poseidon convinced her to take care of us, and then she got stuck with two conflicting personalities. I mean, that part's normal, but when the conflicting personalities in question could both make Hiroshima look like a wet firecracker in comparison with their destructive forces, doing that is basically suicide. When I get mad, thing start levitating, catch fire, or get struck by lighting. When he gets mad, you get soaked, or the moon moves closer to the Earth and tsunamis form.

Like I said, suicide.

Then she goes and marries this jerk named Gabe Ugliano. His scent is so disgustingly mortal, that it helps disguise our scent from monsters. Seriously, he smells like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in week-old gym socks.

Did I mention that she is the nicest mortal on the planet?

She worked at Sweet on America, a candy store at Grand Central Station, and she always brought free samples. When a school year started, she'd send us off with a giant bag of the stuff, and Percy would sell some of it out of his dorm room.

When we walked into the apartment, Gabe was in the living room playing poker with his friends. There were chips and beer cans strewn all over the floor, and ESPN was blaring from the television.

"So, you're home," he said, not even looking up from his game.

"Where's Sally?" I asked.

"Working," he answered. "You got any cash?"

That was it. I snapped. "You got any reason to live?"

Eddie, the building superintendent, laughed. So did Percy.

**Percy's POV**

That was hilarious. And what made it even funnier was that it was completely serious. She had mortal weapons, and she would use them if she needed to.

Gabe turned to look at me. "You took a taxi from the bus station, you've got six, seven buck in change. Hand 'em over, kid."

I didn't want to deal with him, so I dug a wad of bills out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose," I said.

We went to our room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study". When Siofra walked in, she gagged.

"This place is disgusting!"

That was code for, "Before we do anything else, this place needs to be cleaned." I didn't really like cleaning, but this room _really _needed it. Siofra grabbed a garbage bag from the kitchen, and started throwing in Gabe's magazines and beer bottles.I had to smile at that, I mean, she was the only person who actually stood up to him. Most people tried, and then had to go throw up.

After she had his trash collected, she instructed me to take the sheets off of the bed. She went to go throw his stuff in the alley. I wondered if he knew that's where his stuff went at the end of the year.

I took off the sheets, and went out the window to the fire escape. It faced the alley, so it was safe to use my abilities. I soaked the sheets, and got Siofra in the process. "Perseus!" she yelled. "Eiste toso hlithioi!" Uh-oh. Siofra using Ancient Greek on me was not good. And when she was cursing in Ancient Greek, well, can you say: "Run!"? But I was too late. I got struck by lightning. Again.

When she got back up to the room via fire escape, she glowed for a second, and the sheets were dry and warm. "Beds." she ordered. I scrambled to make the beds while Siofra got some candles out of her backpack. Some means about twenty, if you were wondering. The rest were in the closet where Gabe had stuffed them. She put them all out on the dresser, and then light them. She loved candles, and kittens, and all that other girly stuff, but looked like a juvenile delinquent. That was thanks to her slightly odd parentage. Her dad, Zeus, was tough and didn't follow instructions very well, so she got that, and her mom, Hestia, goddess of the hearth, was the sweet, familial, and loving Olympian. An odd combination.

She took more stuff out of her backpack. The automaton that Hephaestus had given her when we were little, a jewelry box, clothes, and some gift-wrapped boxes. Her birthday was in January and mine was in August. I was actually older than her by seven months, but we celebrated our birthdays at the same time since Sally liked to be around. But the gods always sent her gifts on her actual birthday. Well, some of them did, anyway. Hera didn't, but that was understandable.

"Is that bag charmed, or something?" I asked jokingly as she kept pulling things out of it.

"No," she said. "I just know how to pack. Unlike a certain Seaweed Brain I know."

"That was low, Siofra."

"I know."

We were quiet for a minute after that, silently rejoicing that we could see the floor. Then I heard Sally's voice.

"Percy? Siofra?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiyah! I'm in a good mood today, so I'm not going to hack a certain anonymous user's computer and plant the world's evilest (is that a word?) bug...**

**Don't swear at me, it's rude. And that statement was also very perverted, I'll just point that out. No, mister (or miss) anonymous user, you WILL NOT have sex with me. You don't even know where I live. For all you know, I could live in Kenya, or the Yucatan, or, well, you get the idea...**

**Percabeth won. Don't get mad at me because of it, you're the ones who chose that pairing, not me. It was completely unbiased. Yes, I'd prefer Percabeth. No, I did not falsify the results. Percabeth won. Heck, if you want me to write a story later that has a Percy/Siofra ****relationship****, I will. It'll probably be a one-shot, or a ****short story****, and will not be "in canon", but I will write one if you want. Heck, you can write one! Well, as long as you explain Siofra in the A/N...**

**Another thing my father just realized: I have pierced ears! Amazing. Absolutely amazing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Shirt of Ultimate Disambiguation. Figure it out yourselves (Whoever reviews and guesses what my shirt says will be mentioned on here for their brilliance next chapter...).**

**2004 A.D.**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Siofra's POV**

"Percy! Siofra!" said Sally, hugging us each in turn. "You've grown since Christmas!"

Total lie. Well, actually, Percy has grown. I haven't. There's a reason why my name is Gaelic. That reason is that the Greek word for elf is ageriko, and doesn't make for much of a name.

Elves are basically nymphs, they're just shorter, aren't trees, and have pointy ears.

Basically, imagine Tolkien's elves. He was a son of Athena, and wrote about them a lot. Obviously, he couldn't talk about the gods, so he created Middle Earth and all that. Okay, I absolutely _suck_ at explanations. Anyways, I haven't grown since I was, like, five. I'm shorter than average, even for a elf, being three feet, five inches tall. That makes me exactly two feet shorter than Percy.

Sally asked us about school, and didn't even bring up that we had gotten expelled. She said something about Percy's letters, and I started laughing hysterically. "Letters?" I managed to ask in between wheezes. "You wrote _letters_? Dyslexic, and you send _letters_?"

**Percy's POV**

Siofra was still laughing, and to support herself, she touched my shoulder. Now remember, this is the walking electric chair we're talking about here. My hair stood on end, and smelled like it was on fire. "Siofra!" I whined. "_Not_ cool!"

"Sorry..." she said. "But it's funny!" She was still laughing, and now even Sally was smiling.

"Oh, crap! I need a freakin' inhaler!" She was searching through her backpack for it. "Ah-hah!" she yelled triumphantly, before using the thing about twenty times.

We talked for a while about classes and stuff. I didn't mention the museum incident, and Siofra, now that she could breathe, was staring daggers at me because of it. I didn't want to worry Sally.

"Sally! Bean dip!" yelled Gabe.

I gritted my teeth, fervently hoping that the moon stayed where it was supposed to be. I had accidentally caused enough tsunamis in my life. Siofra tensed her hands, and electric sparks jumped from her fingers.

"Can we just kill him?" she asked.

Sally ignored the question. "We're going to Montauk. Three days, same cabin, no Gabe." We hadn't been able to go there for two years. Gabe always said we didn't have enough money.

"So we can't kill him?" Siofra looked genuinely disappointed. She scares me sometimes.

"When?" I questioned.

"As soon as we get ready," she smiled.

Gabe stood in the doorway. "Sally? Did you hear me? Bean dip."

Sally smiled at him. Crap, she should be an actress. I could never pull that off. "Of course, Gabe. I'm on my way, I was just tell the kids about the trip."

"The trip? You mean you were _serious_ about that?"

He is _so_ not going to let us go, I thought, but Sally bribed him with food.

**A/N: Okay, so can you tell that I'm obsessed with AF and LotR? You can't say I didn't warn you... And, obviously, I made up the whole Tolkien being a son of Athena thing. Actually, he was an avid Christian, and great friends with C.S. Lewis. Jack wrote ST after a conversation with J.R.R. They had decided that one would write a time travel story, and the other would write a space travel story. J.R.R.'s TT story remained unfinished after his death, but is currently published in a book of his short stories.**

**The whole 'elf' thing doesn't have much of an impact on the story, I just decided to put it in. Gods don't have to be humans... Pan is a satyr, and Eros is a cupid.**

**Sue me if I wanted to do something a little different with her, plus it was a great way to say how tall Percy was.**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrodinger's cat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I am so so so so so so so so so (1 millennia later) so so so so sorry that it took so long for me to put up the last chapter. I know it was the next day, and most people say that after, like, 6 months to a year of not updating, but my AS got the better of me, so I'm saying it now...**

**My father decided yesterday that it would be fun to go on an impromptu road trip, and I didn't have internet access for six hours... Pure torture, if you ask me. But, anyway, now I finally have internet...**

**To (the brother of) Howler-of-Hades: I assume you said that because I said that swearing was rude? How kind of you. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I can't please everyone, and it was a fair poll. Most of the Percabeth voters PMed me with their choices.**

**You don't have to waste time reviewing just to flip me off (not to mention your other curses, that was probably your **_**entire**_** M rated vocabulary...), and if you really wanted to say that, you could have just PMed me. Not everyone feels comfortable reading language like that. Please take others' thoughts into account next time before writing a review (or anything else, for that matter) with such expletives.**

**Now that I have THAT out of my system...**

**Another word on the whole Percabeth thing...**

**I'm really glad that people chose Percabeth because of my Asberger's. It's already difficult for me to change the story enough to allow for this. Putting a different pairing would just make my job a billion times harder. So, again, if you want to write a Percy/Siofra story, I don't mind. Just please, please, please spell her name correctly... Sierra India Oscar Foxtrot Romeo Alpha in NATO. It's also pronounced SHEE-FRA...**

**DISCLAIMER: Shirt of Ultimate Disambiguation. The offer still stands, by the way.**

**2004 A.D.**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Siofra's POV**

After Sally bribed Gabe with seven-layer dip, his favorite kind, apparently, he decided that we could go.

"Don't get a scratch on my car!" he said as we left.

As he was closing the door, I made the door slam so hard that he went flying up the stairs. Ha!

Our rental cabin was on the south shore, on the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunk into the sand dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and the sea was too cold to swim in. Not that I minded. I couldn't exactly swim, not without getting blasted to Tartarus by Poseidon. I just sat on the beach in a bikini, reading a book and waving to Apollo as he, eh, "drove" over us. Wow, that sounds weird...

Percy loved it there, because it's where his father first met Sally. Well, that and the fact that is _was_ the beach, so of course he loved it to begin with.

We got there at sunset, opened all of the cabin's windows and cleaned it. We walked on the beach, fed the seagulls blue corn chips, and ate blue jellybeans and blue saltwater taffy.

The blue food should probably be explained.

See, Gabe had once told Sally that there was no such thing. They had a fight, which didn't seem like such a big deal when we were four, but ever since, she went out of her way to eat blue.

She made blue birthday cakes and blueberry smoothies. She bought blue corn chips, and she always brought blue candy home with her.

When the sun was starting to set, we made a bonfire. Well, actually, _I_ made a bonfire. It took about three seconds, and we had a full-sized blaze.

"Wow!" Sally said, her eyes wide. "That was fast!" (She sometimes forgets that I'm the daughter of the goddess of the hearth, and can do things like that.)

We roasted marshmallows, and Sally told us stories about when she was a kid, before her parents died. She talked about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy store.

Percy asked her about Poseidon for, like, the _millionth_ time. Then the conversation turned into one of schools, and what the Hades we would do next year. Then Sally finally asked the question we had been dreading.

"So, what happened that you forgot to tell me about?"

"Noth-" I cut Percy off.

"Alecto attacked." I blurted. Now _Percy_ was the one staring daggers. I have to say, I'm _way_ better at it than he is. Makes you wonder how good a child of Hades would be at it...

"She was looking for something, saying that we couldn't get away with it."

"And she tried to kill us." Oh, so _now_ Percy gets over himself. Great.

This was not a good subject to be on, so I started wasn't that hard. Percy was _glowing_. Not like I did, though. It was like he was _reflecting_ the light. "Oh, look! He doubles as a flashlight!"

**Percy's POV**

I scowled. But I had a feeling she said that to change the subject, and that it did.

I eventually managed to, eh, turn myself off, and now Siofra was telling ghost stories. Well, they were actually myths that had something to do with the Underworld, and wouldn't have been very scary, if not for the fact that she was making images appear in the fire. And, being Siofra, she was making the images a bit creepier than they probably were in reality.

That night, I had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were fighting to the death at the edge of the surf. The ground shook, and there was a monstrous voice telling them to fight harder.

I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. The eagle began a dive bomb towards the horse's eyes, and I screamed: "No!"

I woke with a start. There were no animals on the beach, only lightning making false daylight, and twenty foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. Siofra was already up, grabbing our things and stuffing them into a bag. Well, "stuffing" as it applies to her, anyway. That meant: rolling up clothes and lining them up quickly. She still packed better than I did. Sally woke on the next thunderclap. She sat up and said: "Hurricane!"

That was crazy. Long Island never has hurricanes this early in the year, but the sea had seemingly forgotten.

There was someone pounding on our door, screaming. The voice was familiar. Sally sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.

Grover was standing in the doorway drenched from the pouring rain. He was in full satyr form. I guess we were going to Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: So, I hope everyone likes... there's actually something happening now!**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrodinger's cat (it's alive, you know...)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiyah! I'm glad y'all like my story, and I have some news for you.**

_**Sonofposidianandartemis**_** is working on a Percy/Siofra fanfic. It is with my blessing, but otherwise I hain't any idea what it's about. I don't know if it's a one-shot or a full length story. I don't know what it's called. I don't know what rating it is. I amn't involved with it whatsoever. Don't ask me about it, ask him/her.**

_**Merylx**_** is my favourite reviewer right now, just though you'd like to know.**

**I will be continuing this "universe" (I'm a multiverse believing person myself, so I call it an **_**interpenetrating dimension**_**, but it's easier to say **_**universe**_**) throughout the book series, and likely through a VERY ALTERED version of Heroes of Olympus. By VERY ALTERED, I mean that it will be in a much later time, and will include demigod children of Percy and Siofra, or at least that's what I plan on.**

**I amn't insane. Well, I probably am, but there's the whole "innocent until proven guilty" thing, so, therefore, howbeit obvious that I'm bonkers, I amn't insane.**

**Oh, and, not that you actually care, but today is the first rainy day of the rainy season. It's been pouring non-stop all afternoon. I'd just like to put that there for the sake of the fact that I don't feel like putting it on my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: Shirt of Ultimate Disambiguation. Figure it out yourselves.**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrodinger's cat.**

**P.S. If you don't know what "amn't" or "hain't" means, look it up. Wikipedia has a good article explaining it. Oh, and on the subject of Wikipedia, if you look up 'doppelganger', I wrote quite a bit of that article. In other words, the whole thing about "ka"s. Of course, what they have on kas to ****begin**** with aren't accurate, but I didn't feel like fixing those.**

**2004 A.D.**

**Long Island, ****New York**** (en route to CHB)**

**Siofra's POV**

"What didn't you mention, Percy?" yelled Sally. "Or is this about Dodds?"

She was _ticked off_. "Well, the fates cut two life strings, too..." I mumbled.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" exclaimed Grover. "It's right behind me!" I would have pointed out to the satyr that his curse did not conjugate correctly, and should have been 'O Zeu kai _arthro_ alloi theoi' meaning 'O Zeus and _the_ other gods', as compared to 'O Zeus and other gods', but figured now wasn't a good time. Plus, it would probably draw suspicion from Grover for _how the Hades I knew that to begin with_.

"In the car! Now!" This was from the terrified mortal standing behind me. I grabbed the hastily packed bag with our belongings and got in the car.

Lucky me was jammed in the corner of the car, next to the door, and Grover was next to me. Fun. And now we had to play dumb. I could only hope Percy was going to use his head for once.

"So, what are you, exactly?" He asked. Good. He _did_ use his grey matter every now and again.

"I'm a satyr." he replied.

"Satyr? Like Mr. Brunner's myths?" I questioned.

"Myths?" He bleated. "Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"Ah! So you admit there _was_ a Mrs. Dodds!" I was overjoyed. Well, as overjoyed as you could possibly be in my situation as of that moment.

"Of course."

"Then why -"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you' attract. We put Mist over the mortals' eyes, and hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination, but it was no good. You started to realize what you are."

"Who we... Wait a minute. What do you mean?" asked Percy.

"There's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what?" I asked, trying my absolute hardest to sound completely clueless, which is _really_ hard, by the way. "Who's after us?"

"Oh, nobody much. Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his bloodthirstiest minions."

"Grover, not funny." He cringed. I think he's still a bit scared of me. I rolled my eyes.

Sally made a hard right that slammed Goat Boy into me. Wonderful, just wonderful. Now I smell like a wet dog.

"Where are we going?" asked Percy. I wanted to hug him right about now. He was using that head of his for once.

Sally played along, too. "That summer camp I told you about."

"The one you didn't want us to go to?" I asked. Hopefully we sounded halfway believable.

**Percy's POV**

"Please try to understand," said Sally. "This is hard enough. You're in danger." She was on the verge of tears. Gods, she's a good actress.

"Because some old ladies cut some yarn?" I asked.

"Those weren't old ladies," said Grover matter-of-factly. "Those were the Fates. The fact that they appeared in front of you... They only appear when you're - when someone's about to die."

"Wait. You said 'you'." stated Siofra.

"No I didn't. I said 'someone'."

"You meant 'you', as in us."

"No, I meant you as in 'someone'. Not you, you."

"Whatever."

We swerved to the right, and I caught a glimpse of what she'd been avoiding.

"What is that?" I asked, nervous as all get-out.

"We're almost there," said Sally, avoiding my question.

"Another mile," said Grover. "We can make it, we can make it..." His statement turned into a chant, and Siofra was trying desperately to shut him up.

"You idiot! You're going to jinks us!" He stopped at that, thank the gods. It was starting to get really annoying.

Suddenly, the car swerved into a ditch.

"Percy? Siofra? Are you okay?" asked Sally nervously.

"Fine!" said Siofra weakly. Her voice was slightly muffled. "Just smashed by the satyr. No problem!" Grover was unconscious on top of her, and groaning: "Food..."

"Percy, Siofra. We need to get out of the car."

Something roared behind us. I gulped.

"Percy, what is it?" asked Siofra. She couldn't see anything because of Grover.

"The Minotaur," I answered with fear in my voice.

"We need to get out," said Sally.

I opened the door on my side, and tried to pull Grover out. Eventually he was dislodged, and Siofra climbed out.

**A/N: Yay! It's getting interesting now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiyah! I'm really excited to start with the more action-packed chapters, so I'm writing and updating as quickly as possible...**

**Oh, and I anm't Scotch-Irish, to those of you who looked up 'hain't' and 'amn't' on Wikipedia. I amn't even Western European. Or even European, for that matter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Shirt of Ultimate Disambiguation. Figure it out yourselves. The offer still stands, by the way.**

**2004 A.D.**

**Outside Camp Half-Blood**

**Siofra's POV**

I was really happy when I could finally breathe for, like, two seconds, and then I saw the Minotaur.

"Oh gods! He's huge!" I whispered. I touched one of my Stygian Iron bangles (Hades likes me a lot, in case you were wondering where I got the Stygian Iron...), and it formed into a shield. Sally and I started pulling Grover up the hill to the giant pine tree. Percy was up ahead about fifteen feet. I looked behind us. The Minotaur was sniffing the car, trying to find us. When he realized we weren't there, he picked up the Camaro, and threw it down the road. The gas tank exploded, and I laughed. Not a scratch, all right. There wasn't any car _left _to scratch.

"Percy," I said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way directly sideways. He can't change directions well."

The Minotaur smelled us. We were only a few yards away from the tree, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter. The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds, and we'd be monster food. Not a pleasant thought.

We separated. I had Grover, and I started pulling him out of the way, Sally went to my left, and Percy stood his ground, waiting for the Minotaur to attack. It did. Percy jumped out of the way at the last second, and the Minotaur grunted. He turned towards Sally. She started retreating downhill, trying to get the monster away from Siofra and Grover.

"Run!" she yelled. "I can't go any further! Run!"

**Percy's POV**

I just stood there, frozen in fear as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep him, but he had learned his lesson earlier, and caught her by the neck. He squeezed her throat, and she dissolved into light.

My fear turned into anger. I took off my red jacket.

"Hey!" I screamed, waving it like a matador's cape. "Hey stupid! Ground beef!" The Minotaur charged. I jumped straight up, kicking off of the creature's head, using it as a springboard. I turned in midair, and landed on his neck.

How did I do that?

I didn't have time to figure it out.A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree, and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out. He shook like a rodeo bull, desperately trying to throw me off. I grabbed at his horns, and one broke off. I went flying off of him, my head hitting a rock.

My vision was blurry, but now I had a ragged piece of bone the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side. He roared in agony, and began to disintegrate, not like Sally, but like Mrs. Dodds, crumbling into golden dust.

I passed out.

**Siofra's POV**

The monster was gone, but now I had two unconscious people, and one was bleeding ichor. Not good, I thought. I rummaged in my bag, looking for the gift from Aphrodite. She would probably have given me something for aesthetics, and there was a chance, albeit slim, that it would cover the bleeding.

Ah-ha! I ripped open the box, and took out the object inside. It was a camera. On a card sitting next to it, there was writing in ancient Greek: 'When you take a picture of someone, their bruises and bleeding disappear.' it said.

Perfect.

"Please, please, please be waterproof!" I prayed to no one in particular.

I took his picture. Sure enough, his bleeding disappeared, and he just looked as though he had fallen asleep.

"Thank you, Aphrodite!" I whispered.

I closed my shield, and started pulling the two boys down the hill.

**A/N: You have Howler-of-Hades to thank for the camera idea, just FYI.**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrodinger's cat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiyah! A few things to say before we ****begin****:**

**1. Yes, I know my Author's Notes are insanely long... I usually have something half-way important to say in them, though.**

**2. Don't ask me about the Percy/Siofra fanfic. Ask **_Sonofposidianandartemis. _**I'm not the author of that story. (S)He is.**

**3. This is getting a bit ahead of myself, but ample warning is necessary: The Titan's Curse will have fluff in it. Or, at least, I think it will... I'm planning on making Nico the same age as Siofra, and she'll stay behind on the quest. You can probably guess what will happen. Nothing bad, It'll probably just be rated "T" instead of "K+". There, I warned you.**

**4. The disclaimer: Shirt of Ultimate Disambiguation. Figure it out yourselves. The offer still stands, by the way. Look it up if you have to, I don't care.**

**5. A question: Is it rare for other people to ask if they can use your fanfic "universe" and your OC's in their fanfics? 'Cause a lot of people are PMing me for permission to use Siofra in their stories. Right now, I'm taking it as an honor.**

**6. Please review! I'd really appreciate it if I could get up to 100 reviews. Of course, 75 would be great, too...**

**7. Thanks are necessary for the following: **_Amanda_**, **_Merylx_**, **_Amulet Mermaid_**, **_Emily a Huntress of Artemis_**,**_ pjo n kane chronicles_**, **_Sonofposidianandartemis_**, **_UrWorstNightmare97_**, **_Kitty the dog_**, and **

_o t h e r s i d e o f l i f e_**. Oh, and this is completely unrelated, but I've been having some interesting conversations with **_FallenAngel-216_**.**

**8. My updating will be ever-so-slightly slower for the next few days. I'm sick, so I'm not writing quite as quickly, and I'm planning on re-reading (for, like, the 67th time) **_**That Hideous Strength**_** by C.S. Lewis and **_**The Fellowship of the Ring**_**, obviously by J.R.R. Tolkien, today. That won't make much of a difference, though. Imagine Dr. Reid from Criminal Minds (got it? OK). I read as fast (or faster) as / than he does.**

**9. I'm REALLY sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a bad case of sudden-onset writer's block, but it was apparently only a 24-hour bug. And I was studying fluff since I don't exactly have much experience besides having a guy in my class give ****me flowers**** (and then we avoided each other at all costs for the rest of the year in fear that somebody would ****start**** singing "Amariah and Larrson, sitting in a tree..."). Okay, enough about my (non-existant) personal life, on with the story!**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrodinger's cat**

**2004 A.D.**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Siofra's POV**

I dragged the two idiot boys (Aren't they all? Boys idiots, I mean.) down the hill to the big, blue farmhouse. That is not something I ever want to do again. Oh, did I mention that it was pouring rain, too? No? Oh, well, it was. I hate rain. And water in general, for that matter. You can thank Percy and his nightmares for that.

Finally, I made it to the farmhouse. There were two people standing on the porch. One looked familiar.

"Mr. Brunner!" I said. Then I corrected myself. He was a centaur. "I mean... Chiron? A little help here?"

He picked up Percy, and carried him into the house. The other person there, a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, helped me with Grover. We laid him on a bed in one of the rooms, and Chiron did the same with Percy.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth!" said the girl once we had left the boys to rest.

"Siofra," I said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Has Grover explained everything?"

"Not really, he lost consciousness pretty soon after we saw the Minotaur."

"Okay, then I'll explain. So, you know Greek Mythology?"

"Yeah. The gods, like Zeus, Athena, and Pan, right?"

"Yeah. Well, you know how sometimes in the myths, the gods would have kids with mortals?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Well, they still do today. Their kids are called demigods or half-bloods. That's what we are."

"We?"

"We. My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. We don't know who yours and your brother's parent is, yet. You still have to be claimed. You guys are twins, right?"

"Heck, no. I'm adopted, and five months younger than Percy." Well, I wasn't _lying_... I _am_ adopted, and five months younger than he is, I just left out the little detail that he's not related to Sally, either.

**Annabeth's POV (the next day)**

I can't seem to come up with a parent for either Siofra or Percy.

Siofra sort of looks like a Hades kid, I'm pretty sure she's emo, but her eyes aren't the right color.

Percy has black hair and, from what Siofra says, grass green eyes. That would suggest Apollo, but his hair isn't right. Oh, well, maybe I'll be able to figure it out when he wakes up.

At breakfast, I saw Grover talking to Siofra. He had woken earlier this morning. I heard snippets of their conversation:

"... so sorry!"

"Grover! It's alright! We're ..."

"But that doesn't mean..."

"Grover." Siofra grabbed his shoulders. "Stop. It's okay. Nobody died, so..."

"But what about the council of..."

I guess the Council of Cloven Elders wasn't too happy with his performance.

I sat down to eat with my half-siblings after we gave our burnt offerings to the gods.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?" asked Malcolm.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"The new kids, Siofra and Percy."

Well, I can tell you with absolute certainty that Siofra is not an Apollo kid. She almost shot Chiron. He was _at least _50 yards away from the targets, too. Of course, since she looks absolutely nothing like Apollo, that wasn't high on the list to begin with. As I dodged yet another arrow that was 20 yards off target, I said: "Well, you're improving..."

She laughed at that. "Yeah, about that? Um, I think I might want to try something a little less life-threatening, to me or anyone else. How about I, eh, climb the rock wall with a blindfold on?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. She had a weird sense of humour, but it was definitely there.

"Um, how about we sword-fight one-on-one?"

"Sounds fine to me! Hey, at least you're _asking_ to get maimed. I don't think any of those poor souls at the archery range were..."

So we went down to the fighting arena, and I was just about to offer her a sword to use, when she said she already had one.

"Seriously? You should still use one of ours, though. Yours is probably mortal steel."

"I don't think it is..." she replied. She wore an evil grin, and the eye that was visible under her highlighted hair was flashing mischievously.

"You didn't pick-pocket from anybody, did you?"

She laughed again. "Ah, Annabeth, you _greatly_ underestimate me. No, I did not pickpocket. I had a, eh, gift of sorts from a relative whom I didn't know existed."

"Really?" Maybe Ares had given her something, I thought.

"Really." There's that evil smile again.

She took off one of her bangle bracelets, - she had to have had at least thirty on - and I realized that some of them were gold, but some of them were a solid black metal. Uh-oh, I thought. Maybe she _is_ Hades' kid...

Her bracelet transformed into a black kodachi sword.

"Is that -"

"Stygian iron? That's what my, eh, relative said."

I stared open-mouthed for a minute before Siofra spoke again.

"Are we going to fight, or not?" She was still smiling.

**Siofra's POV**

Don't get me wrong, I know how to sword-fight, I'm just not a huge fan of the whole fighting-to-the-death ideology in Hellenistic thought. Sally had made Percy and I both take fencing when we were younger, and by the time we were eight, we were dueling in the alley behind the apartment on a regular basis. So, I'm pretty decent at it.

I won't go into all of the details, but I'll just say that I won. Just barely, though. Annabeth is really good.

**Percy's POV (the next day)**

I had weird dreams of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.

I must've woken up several times, so I just passed out again. I remember lying on a soft bed, being fed ambrosia. It tasted like buttered popcorn, but it was pudding. It's been a while since I've had it, though, so I wasn't sure what it was at first. A girl with curly blonde hair, a tan, and stormy grey eyes hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drippings off of my chin with the spoon. When she saw my eyes were open, she said: "Just be thankful that I'm not Siofra." Then she asked: "What will happen on the summer solstice?"

"What?" I croaked.

She looked around, as though she were afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks, and Siofra won't tell me anything!"

Wait, how does this girl know Siofra?

"I - I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I don't know."

Someone knocked on the door, and the girl quickly stuffed more ambrosia in my mouth.

The next time I woke up, the girl was gone, and in the corner of the room was a guy with blue eyes all over his body, dozens of them.

When I finally woke up for good, there was nothing odd about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting on a deck chair with a blanket on my legs and a pillow behind my neck. I was looking out over a meadow with green hills in the background. All that was great, but I felt like a scorpion had used my mouth as its nest. My tongue was dry, and all of my teeth hurt.

On the table next to me, there was a tall drink. It looked like apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol shish-kebobing a maraschino cherry. My hand was so weak, I almost dropped the glass. Thank the gods Siofra didn't see that, she'd be teasing me about it for months.

"Careful," said a familiar voice.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing a bright orange t-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Nothing else. His furry goat legs and his hooves were in plain view.

"You saved my life," he said. "I... well, the least I could do... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."

He handed me the shoe box. Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged, and the tip splattered with blood. Memories of that night came flooding back to me.

"Siofra?" I asked.

"She's fine. She dragged us all the way here."

"Sally?" I was afraid I already knew the answer to that, but I had to make sure.

He looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm a failure. I'm - I'm the worst satyr in the world."

"It wasn't your fault," I told him.

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you. I'm a keeper, it's my job. Or, at least, it was..."

Grover helped me with the glass. It was nectar, and tasted like Sally's chocolate chip cookies. Yum.

I drained the glass.

"What did it taste like?" he asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies. Homemade."

He stood in silence for a minute, then said: "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

**A/N: Okay since I was so bad about updating, I made this chapter really long. Read and review please! Oh, and a kodachi is a Japanese short sword, like a kantana, but shorter. It's usually around 30 to 50 cm. long.**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrodinger's cat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, hi! I'm so so so so (six years later) so so so sorry it took so long to update last time. Two days is inexcusable to me. **

**Anyhow, **_Sonofposidianandartemis _**is writing the Percy/Siofra story, not me. I'd love to read it, but I don't know any more than the fact that (s)he(?) is working on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yep, I own PJO. I'm the real Rick Riordan. I pulled an H. G. Wells (anybody reading this who ****watches**** Warehouse 13 may or may not fall out of their chairs laughing at this). Oh, and I relocated to Univille, South Dakota. (:]) *Zeus shows off right with one of those rain clouds that follow you everywhere, and only rains on you (like Eeyore from Winnie-the-Pooh [ I always manage to relate something to Winnie-the-Pooh... What can I say? I like Winnie-the-Pooh! ] )***

**Okay, Okay! Calm down, Zeus! I getting to that part! So impatient... *rolls eyes* *gets hit by lightning* That probably wasn't the right thing to say... *thunder booms in agreement* Anyhow, If you didn't hear the sarcasm **_**literally dripping**_** from my earlier statement, I'll say this: Shirt of Ultimate Disambiguation. (Oh, and since no one has managed to actually figure out what it means, the shirt has three letters (symbols?) on it. "N", "O", and".". For those of you who can't spell, it says "NO.".**

**Oh, and as I am listening to my iPod while writing this, and am still trying to study fluff for TC, I realized that "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence is, like, perfect for Siofra/Nico (You are the life among the dead? Now, try and tell me that's not Nico...), and "Trust Me" by The Fray is perfect for the story in general (We're only taking turns holding this world...). Oh, and a quick question? Does Atlas hold up the sky, or the Earth? 'Cause most myths say he holds the sky, but on some really ornate globes, Atlas is the base for the globe, holding it on his shoulders...**

**On with the story!**

**- Amariah**

**2004 A.D. (Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is well established, but I plan on having a flashback later on, and this might actually CHANGE!)**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Percy's POV**

The porch wrapped all around the house, and my legs were wobbly from trying to walk that far.

Cue Siofra's sarcastic insult here (when she reads this, of course).

As we came around to the other side, I caught my breath.

We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley went up all the way to the sea, about a mile away. And within that mile was the strangest sight I've ever seen. And believe me, I've seen plenty of strange things, like every Renaissance Fair that Siofra has ever dragged me to. She likes them, for some odd reason. Her personality is completely different from what you would expect from somebody who likes those things. Personally, my theory is that she likes them because it's, like, the only place where she doesn't have to worry about the whole "elf" thing. Lots of people who work at those things wear elf costumes, complete with pointy ears.

Sorry, back on topic...

There was an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, an arena, and lots of other Ancient Greek buildings, nut they all looked brand new. There was a beach volleyball court, where a group of teenagers were playing against a group of satyrs who were all wearing the same orange t-shirts that Grover was. There were canoes on the lake. Kids were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins in the woods. Some people were shooting targets in an archery range. Others rode horses down a trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of the horses had wings. All that was kind of expected, but there were way more kids than I thought there would be.

_Way_ more.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blonde haired girl who had spoon-fed me was leaning on the porch rail next to them. The man who was facing me was small, but porky.

He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black, it was almost purple. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties.

"That's Mr. D," murmured Grover. "He's the camp director, so be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..." He pointed to the guy whose back was to me. First, I realized that he was sitting in a wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, and the thinning brown hair, and the scraggly beard.

"Mr. Brunner?" I asked.

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz, and made all of the multiple choice answers B.

"Ah, good, Percy!" he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and sighed.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks..." I scooted a little father away from him because, if there was one thing I learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice.

If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, then I was a satyr.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blonde girl.

She came forward, and Mr. Brunner introduced us.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, along with your sister, of course. Annabeth, my dear, do you mind checking on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron," said Annabeth.

She was probably about my age, and about my height, maybe an inch shorter.

With her deep tan and curly blonde hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were a startling grey, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as f she were analyzing the bast way to take me down in a fight.

She glanced at the Minotaur horn, and then at me. I figured she was going to say something like: You killed a Minotaur! Or: Wow! You're so awesome! Instead, she said: "You drool when you sleep," then she sprinted off towards the cabins.

"So, you, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," he said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay. And Mr. D... does that stand for something?" He ignored my question.

After a period of awkward silence, Chiron spoke.

"I must say, Percy, I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call."

"House call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. Grover thought you and your sister might be something special, so I came upstate to teach you. I convinced the other Latin teacher to, eh, take a leave of absence."

I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like such a long time ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher for the first week of school. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared, and Mr. Brunner had taken over the class.

"You came to Yancy just to teach us?" I asked.

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know that we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Never-the-less, you made it here alive, and that is always the first test."

"Grover," said Mr. D impatiently. "Are you playing or not?"

"Of course, sir," he said, sitting down quickly.

We played for a few minutes before Chiron spoke again. "Percy, did your mother tell you nothing of the camp?"

"She said that she was afraid to send us here. That my father had told her too, but she wanted to keep us as close to her as possible."

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell. I'm afraid the orientation film won't be sufficient." He said this more to himself or to Mr. D than to me.

"Orientation film?" I asked. I wasn't a _complete_ idiot. I knew that if I didn't act clueless, I would suffer the wrath of my cousin later.

"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know that you killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, my lad. What you may not be aware of is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods - the forces you call the Greek gods - are very much alive." No, really, I thought.

"Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me that there's such a thing as God?" The level in incredulity in my voice would have made Siofra proud. I'd have to tell her about this later.

"Well now. God - capital "G", God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."

Now I was honestly confused. "Metaphysical? But weren't we just talking about-"

"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."

"Smaller?"

"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."

"Zeus. Hera. Apollo. You mean them?" Now I was on a roll.

Thunder rolled on a cloudless day.

Chiron and Mr. D - who I found out was Dionysus, the god of wine - "explained" the whole thing, and told me that Siofra and I were half-bloods. Well, actually, Chiron told me that. Mr. D had already left to go take a nap by then. I almost laughed.

**A/N: Well, I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. Read and review!**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrodinger's cat**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I feel very bad about not updating, but I have a very good excuse: I got grounded from the ****computer**** for a week because I was 'spending too much time on it', and then we went out of town, so I didn't have ****access**** to a word processor. But now I have returned, and shall try to make up for it.**

**THINGS I MUST SAY:**

**1. Read Author's Notes. They are important.**

**2. I'm not writing the Percy/Siofra story, **_Sonofposidianandartemis _**is. Therefore, do not ask me about it. I don't know if it's a one-shot or a multi-chapter, what it's rated, or when it will be published.**

**3. The next books in my little interpenetrating dimension will be titled as follows: Young Gods II: The Sea of Monsters, Young Gods III: The Titan's Curse, Young Gods IV: The Battle of the Labyrinth, and Young Gods V: The Last Olympian. Who would've guessed? And, if you ask really nicely, I might even write more stories set in this -verse in the future, like, about their half-blood children, as some seem to be interested in that sort of thing. I'll also have a poll about that on my profile.**

**4. Book 3 will be much more similar to the original book than the others will be. However, it will be longer. I am having the regular characters go on the quest, and Siofra will stay at CHB with Nico. He will be her age. Oh, and the prophecy just might change in the age part, 15, maybe? As Siofra is younger than Percy, and therefore, so is Nico? Oh, and there will be fluff. And a visit from Aphrodite, because I'm evil and feel like torturing Siofra with the colour pink. No lemons, or anything like that, and maybe (Maybe, not probably, it depends on what the characters want to do) a kiss. Oh, and some singing of that really annoying song "_ and _, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." courtesy of Travis and Connor Stoll. There will be Tratie, Percabeth, and what someone PMing me called "Nicofra" and another called "Sioco" (pronounced SHEE-COH). I'll probably stick with Sioco, it's cute.**

**5. Siofra is not based on me. Yes, I am emo. Yes, I love candles. But she is not me! That would make her a Mary-Sue, which, according to the Quiz of Sue-ish-ness, she was not. Actually, she scored as the antithesis of a Sue. I had a very good reason for her personality. Think about it: Thalia is punk/goth. She is the daughter of Zeus. Siofra is the daughter of Zeus. She is also the daughter of Hestia, the most emotional major goddess. Therefore, goth + emotional = emo. For the most part, anyway.**

**6. DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I'm RR. And I relocated to Crete so I would be closer to Mt. Olympus. Oh, and I'm also a girl, and 'Rick Riordan' was a pseudonym. NOT! Look, do you really think I would have this published on FF if I were really him? NO! I would have written it like this to ****begin**** with! **

**7. Thanks for getting me to 82 reviews! I appreciate it! Now, could we try for 100? Or is that too much to ask? BTW, the answer is 'no'. I have seen my hits. I get, on average, more than 1,000 a day. And I allow anonymous reviews. Therefore, I can receive around 1,000 reviews a day. 100 is not a lot to ask. Oh, and I would love y'all forever and ever if every person reading reviewed, whether it be positive or not. Ask me questions, I'll answer them on here. Tell me that I'm a good author, and I'll cry and then give you a big shout-out, and put you on my favorite authors list. Ask me to R&R your story, and I will (as long as it isn't slash. I don't read slash.). Ask me to beta your story, and I will, starting in two days from now, when this account is 1 month old. Heck, ask me to read an original story of yours, send it on over, and I will. Tell me I suck, and I'll not take it against you (well, actually I will, but that's not important...). Just please, please, please use proper English. I'm not going to take you seriously if you write: **_**plz reed mi stry nd rvew et 2**_

**I'm honestly not sure what I just wrote there...**

**8. Happy birthday, Artemis Fowl! How old is he now, like, eighteen?**

**9. Speaking of Artemis Fowl, I suggest reading The Fowl in the Lab by Holly Marie Fowl. It is one of the best fan fictions I have ever read. And it is now complete. And anyway, she did a shout out for me on hers, so it's only fair to do the same.**

**Anyhow, please read and review.**

**Oh, and will someone please tell me what AU means? I've been trying to figure it out for years...**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Shrödinger's cat**

**2004 A.D.**

**Camp Half-Blood (No, really? I had no idea!)**

**Percy's POV**

Chiron showed me around the camp. There were stables, - I got the feeling the he wasn't too fond of those - and, unless I'm crazy, some of the horses had wings. Pegasi, I thought. I had never seen them before. Since most people on Mount Olympus can just teleport wherever, there isn't much of a need for them. He showed me the arena, where a group of about ten kids were slashing scarecrows to bits with iron practice swords. The poor scarecrows never stood a chance.

"Grover will get a second chance, won't he?" I asked.

He winced. "I'm afraid that _was_ Grover's second chance, Percy. The Council of Cloven Elders was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."

"How old is he?"

"Oh, twenty-eight."

"What? And he's in sixth grade?"

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the last six years."

"That's horrible."

"Quite," agreed Chiron. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."

"That's not fair! What happened the first time? Was it really that bad?"

Chiron looked away. "Let's move along, shall we?"

Okay, so maybe it _was_ that bad.

There was an outdoor dining pavilion, which was basically a flat, grassy area filled with stone picnic tables surrounded by huge Greek columns. "What do you do when it rains?" I asked.

Chiron laughed. "It doesn't rain here unless we want it too. The magic borders keep out everything. Well, everything except air, of course."

When we were walking past the archery range, I realized that a lot of people were staring at me. Chiron noticed, too. "News travels fast around here. Everyone wants to know who the mystery camper who defeated the Minotaur is."

"Right." I wasn't too sure I appreciated the publicity. I just wanted to disappear into the crowd.

We walked over to the cabins, Chiron telling me about all of the things we passed along the way. When we got to the cabins, I saw Annabeth and Siofra sitting by a fountain. They were talking to a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about nineteen, and had a white scar on his right eye.

"Who's that?"

"Luke Castellan. He's the leader of the Hermes cabin." Chiron replied. "Annabeth, Siofra! Can you two show Percy his bunk?"

"Sure, Chiron," they replied in unison.

Luke went into a large cabin at the left end of the semi-circle of cabins, and Siofra and Annabeth came over to me.

"Look who's awake!" said Siofra playfully. "The dead rises again!"

I punched her shoulder lightly. "Hey! I was pretty brave out there, don't you think?"

"Hmm, that's funny. I'd swear I remember dragging your unconscious butt down here. Now, come on."

They led me to the center of the circle.

"Okay," said Annabeth. "You see that cabin in the front?"

"Yeah," I replied. It was kind of hard to miss. It was a big marble box with white columns and bronze doors.

"That's Zeus' cabin. The one next to it is Hera's." Hera's cabin looked a lot like Zeus', except that instead of lightning bolts, there were peacocks and pomegranates engraved on the walls.

"Okay," I said.

"That one one the left side is Poseidon's cabin," said Siofra nonchalantly. "Next to Ares'." Poseidon's cabin was long and low, and had windows facing the ocean. It looked like it was made of sandstone and coral. Ares' cabin was made of wood, and was painted bright red via throwing buckets of the stuff at the cabin. It had barbed wire on the roof, and a big stuffed boar's head above the door.

"Also on the left side are the cabins of Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes," finished Annabeth.

Apollo's cabin looked like it was made of solid gold, and you could hardly look at it, it was so bright. The Hephaestus cabin looked like a small factory, with smokestacks and brick walls. Hermes' cabin was an ordinary-looking cabin for a summer camp. It had peeling brown paint and a symbol of a caduceus over the door. There were sleeping bags everywhere.

"On the right side, there's Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Dionysus," said Siofra, pointing out each of the cabins in turn.

"Why are those cabins empty?" I asked, pointing toward the first three.

"Oh, well, Zeus and Poseidon made a pact with Hades after World War II to not have any more demigod children. They were too powerful, and impacting human events too much. That war was basically a fight between the children of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the children of Hades on the other. Hera is the goddess of marriage, so she doesn't exactly go around having affairs with mortals."

"Oh." Yeah, I know, it wasn't exactly an articulate answer, but I hadn't been expecting a history lesson, more of an 'oh, they don't have kids' response.

"Come on," said Siofra, dragging me to the Hermes cabin. "Let's go to your bunk." At that, she and Annabeth shared a smile. Rather evil smiles. I'm scared.

*Cue sarcastic insult from Annabeth, Siofra, and Grover when they read this.*

My 'bunk' turned out to be a sleeping bag in the corner of the room. Well, technically, according to Annabeth, it's a bedroll. I put my horn there, and then we went outside and sat by the fountain.

I saw a girl with brown hair and red eyes sitting at the bonfire.

"Is that your mom?" I whispered to Siofra.

She nodded. "Yeah, we talked yesterday."

"So, Annabeth, if the thing I fought was _the_ Minotaur, like, the same one in the stories..."

"Yes."

"He died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? That dude killed him in the maze thing..."

Siofra smacked herself in the forehead. "_Theseus_, Percy. That _dude_'s name is _Theseus_. He was the son of Poseidon, and killed the Minotaur in the _Labyrinth_." Then I heard her mutter something that sounded like: "Idiot."

"Those who do not study history are condemned to repeat it. Sir John Buchan," said Annabeth. Then Siofra replied: "Whoso neglects learning in his youth loses the past and is dead for the future. Euripides."

Apparently I had started a game of 'let's say a bunch of quotes that mean the same thing'.

"The past is behind, learn from it.

"The future is ahead, prepare for it.

" The present is here, live it. Thomas S. Monson."

"Consider history as a divination of the future. Chinese Proverbs."

My head was going to explode if I heard another quote about why I should have listened to Siofra and actually _studied_ mythology. "Will you _please_ stop?" I asked.

Just then, a husky voice yelled: "Well! A newbie!"

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished writing this chapter!**

**Please R&R!**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrödinger's cat**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiyah! I'm back! Yeah, I know, I thought for a little while that I was dead, too. Then I realized that I was alive, and I sorta got sidetracked on a little OneShot (People Watching), and then I had an inkling of an idea for an AF fanfic. Well, actually, it assumed that Artemis became a faery, so I still need to actually write something explaining that, but my idea was Arty and Holly's daughter learning ****how to play the piano****. She was playing 'Ode To Joy'. Mwahahaha!**

**Now, for the important stuff:**

**I'm not writing Percy/Siofra fics. Ask **_**sonofposidianandartemis. **_**Actually, when you do, ask him (or her. I'm guessing him, though.) ****to publish**** the gods darned thing already, please!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yep! I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**NAIVE PERSON: Really? Cool!**

**DISCLAIMER: *rolls eyes* Vlakas.**

**2004**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Siofra's POV**

"Well! A newbie!"

Uh-oh. And that'd be Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares. I'd already received my 'camper initiation', and wasn't too fond of her.

She wore a camouflage jacket over a size XXL Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and her goons - three of the younger girls from the Ares cabin - were dressed the same way.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," she answered. "So I can run you through with it tomorrow night."

"Um, I believe the rules state: no killing or maiming," I squeaked. That girl scares the living Hades out of me.

They didn't seem to hear me. No surprise there.

"Erre es korakas!" said Annabeth. Go to the crows, not what I would have said. Maybe 'please leave us alone', but not 'go to the crows'. I liked staying in one piece, thank you very much. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," replied Clarisse, but her eye twitched as she said it. Perhaps she wasn't so sure she could follow through on her threat? That makes one of us, I suppose.

Then she turned to Percy. "Who's this little runt?" she asked.

Great. He gets 'little runt'. I got 'Tinkerbelle'. Lucky son of an arrow. Oh, look! I made a joke! Who am I kidding. This is pathetic. When Percy reads this, he'll probably die laughing. Well, figuratively speaking, anyway. Maybe I should stop writing this stupid diary now...

Anyway, back on topic:

"My brother," I said. _In an audible decibel range!_ And I sounded halfway confident! "Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares."

Percy faltered for a second. "Like... the war god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," he replied. "It explains the bad smell." At this point, I was torn between looking terrified because he insulted the terror that is Clarisse, or laughing because he had such a terrible sense of humour. I chose the terrified one. It's better for my health.

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy." They also apparently have terrible grammar and a very bad short term memory, not that I was saying anything about it.

"Percy," he corrected.

"Whatever. Com on, I'll show you."

I cringed.

"Clarisse-" Annabeth started.

"Stay out of it, Wise Girl."

Annabeth looked pained at the nickname, but she shut up pretty well after that. Smart girl.

Next thing I knew, Clarisse had him by the scruff of the neck, and was dragging him kicking and screaming towards the girls' bathroom. Annabeth and I followed. She dragged him into one of the stalls and poised his head over the toilet bowl. Annabeth and I watched through our fingers.

* Queue hysterical laughing when Percy reads this.*

"Like he's Big Three material," she snickered, and all of her ugly friends laughed.

Then something happened.

The plumbing rumbled, and water shot out of the toilet, arcing over his head and slamming into Clarisse. She was screaming until another burst of water hit her so hard, it knocked her over. It stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into the shower stall. Then her idiot friends came to help her, apparently not realizing that if they did, they'd just get soaked, too.

All of the other toilets suddenly exploded, and six more streams of water shot out, blasting them backwards. The showers came to life as well, and nowhere in the bathroom was safe from the onslaught of mineral-rich water.

The Ares girls were all blasted out of the door, but Annabeth and I stayed in place, simply soaked through to the bone. The water suddenly stopped, and we were left staring at Percy, who was left completely dry.

He stood up.

"How- how did you..." Annabeth asked in shock.

"I don't know," he answered. Good boy. Maybe he really _did_ have a brain.

We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and the other campers had gathered to gawk. When we came out, the campers all stared at us (by us, I mean Percy and I). I was just wondering why I was getting stared at, I mean I'm not the one who did that, and I'm not dry. Then Percy tapped my shoulder. "Siofra," he whispered. I looked down at myself. Oh, I was dry. And glowing. Oops... Well, don't blame me! It was habit! Nothing more.

I turned myself off. Wow, that sounds weird.

"You are so dead, new boy," Clarisse spat.

"You want to gargle toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

I laughed, earning a death glare from the daughter of the war god. "And, you too, Tinkerbelle."

Her siblings dragged her back to their cabin, other campers moving out of the way to avoid her flailing feet.

Annabeth stared at Percy.

"What?" he asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want you on my team for Capture the Flag."

**A/N: Yay! That was an easy chapter to write! And fun! Oh, and that may have been my shortest A/N ever. Anyhow, the next chapter will have a flashback in dream form, so hopefully some kinks in the story-line will be cleared up.**

**Hopefully you caught my joke, and understood it. If you didn't, the whole Artemis dilemma will be cleared up in a few chapters, but that was a bit of foreshadowing there...**

**And you have now also realized that this is a diary that they are writing. This is because I really liked weluvwaffles2218's idea of them actually reading it, so there'll probably be fics of them putting together the story in a while (a long while). They'll probably contain deleted scenes, too, just to make it more interesting (and to raise the rating a bit).**

**Live long and prosper!**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrödinger's cat**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hiyah! Yeah, I'm updating really quickly today. The coffeeshop was a bit slow, so I had more time to work on this, not to mention the extremely high dosages of espresso I've had (also thanks to the coffeshop being slow). So, anyhow, I'm really energetic this morning...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson yet. I have yet to come up with the funds to fly to wherever he lives and kidnap his family, with the ransom being ownership of the series.**

**POLICE OFFICER: You've planned this? Come with me. *gets handcuffs***

**DISCLAIMER: Plan? What plan? *rolls up plan into a little ball and throws it behind her* I don't have a plan! *smiles sweetly***

**POLICE OFFICER: *buys it* Have a good day! *walks away***

**DISCLAIMER: Yes! *happy dance***

**MINHOCA: Psychotic much? *rolls eyes***

**Percy's POV**

**2004 A.D.**

**Camp Half-Blood (No. Kidding.)**

Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever we went, campers pointed at me and whispered something about toilet water. Annabeth was now dry, thanks to Siofra, who made her glow, then managed to convince her that she didn't know she could do that. And that, my friends, is how my dear 'sister' never managed to get expelled before that year. She can come up with believable stories, something at which I fail miserably.

The two of them showed me a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts-and-crafts room ( where satyrs were sand-blasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man), and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, and sprayed lava, all the while closing in on you like the garbage compactor in _Star Wars_. So, if you didn't get to the top fast enough, you got turned into a half-blood pancake.

Finally we got to the canoeing lake.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."

"Whatever," she replied, obviously not too happy about getting drenched in who-knows-what-was-in-those-pipes.

"It wasn't my fault." At this point, Siofra face-palmed. Apparently she's turning into Jean-Luc Picard.

Anabeth looked at me with an exasperated expression, seeming to share Siofra's sentiment, and I realized it _was_ my fault. I had become one with the plumbing. I couldn't control myself.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," she said.

"Who?"

"Not 'who'. 'What'."

"The Oracle. Right. I'll ask Chiron." I stared into the lake, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty yards below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green t-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if I were a long lost friend.

I didn't know what else to do, so I waved back.

"Don't encourage them, " said Annabeth. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads." Now it was time for me to 'act dumb'.

*Queue rude comment from Siofra*

"That's it. I want to go home now."

"Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on Earth for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?" Siofra was smiling now.

"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?" I asked. Siofra, who was standing behind Annabeth was now silently clapping. Apparently I can lie pretty well about this subject.

"I think you know," Annabeth said.

"God," I replied. "Half-god."

She nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's... crazy."

"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with mortals and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"But if all the kids are half-gods..." I'm not even sure what I was going to say, to be honest with you.

"Demigods," Annabeth corrected. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?" I asked. I really didn't know.

He hands tightened around the pier railing. I got the feeling I'd just trespassed on a sensitive subject.

"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was small. He teaches American History."

"He's human?"

Siofra piped in at that point with the comment: "What? You think it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"

"Who's your mom, then?" I corrected.

"Cabin six."

"Meaning?"

She straightened. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."

"And my dad?" Seriously, now I was on a roll.

"Undetermined," she replied. "Like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew." I fought off the urge to say: _and Sally, and Siofra, and just about everybody on Olympus_.

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have. He loved her."

Annabeth gave me a cautious look. She didn't want to burst my bubble.

**Siofra's POV**

"Maybe you're right," she said. "Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"And sometimes it doesn't," I added.

"The gods are busy, Percy. They have a lot of kids, and sometimes they don't care about us. They ignore us."

"So I'm stuck here?" he asked. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"

"It depends," Annabeth replied. "Some campers stay for just the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter,"

I chuckled at that. Try as I might, it was really hard to imagine him as the son of the goddess of love. On a side note, she's just about my favorite sibling at the moment, thanks to that lovely - and waterproof - camera.

"You're probably not a real powerful force," she continued. "The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world for the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble - about ten or eleven. At that point, we either make it here, or get killed off. A few manage to survive, and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you would know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"So monsters can't get in here?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"

"Practice fights. Practical jokes," I supplied.

"Practical jokes?" Annabeth ignored that question, like she did when I got the spiel.

"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"So... you're a year-rounder?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded, pulling a necklace from under the collar of her T-shirt. It had five clay beads on it, each different colors, and a gold ring.

"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?" he asked.

She twisted the ring on the necklace. "None of your business."

"Oh." We stood there for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence. "So... we could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of summer session unless..."

"Unless?" I asked.

"Unless you were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time..." Her voice trailed off. The 'last time' obviously hadn't gone well.

"So... back in the sick room, you asked me about the summer solstice," said Percy.

Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you do know something?"

"Well... no. Back at our old school, I overheard Chiron and Grover talking about it. Grover said that we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"

"I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so _normal_."

"You've been to Olympus?" asked Percy, obviously surprised.

"Some of us year-rounders - Luke, Clarisse, and I, and a few others - we took a field trip there during the winter solstice, when the gods have their big annual council. Right after we visited, the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've heard satyrs talking. The best that I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by the summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. World War III, probably. When you guys came, I was hoping... I mean - Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got that rivalry with Poseidon..."

At that, I almost laughed out loud. 'Rivalry' is putting it pretty lightly...

"But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something." Then she muttered to herself: "I've got to get a quest. I'm _not_ too young. If they would just tell me the problem..."

The smell of barbeque wafted in the air, and Percy's stomach growled.

"Go on ahead," she said. "I'll catch you guys later."

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. No flashback today. It'll be the next chapter. I couldn't fit anything else in this one...**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrödinger's cat**


	20. Chapter 20

**100 reviews! Yay! But, of course, don't stop now! Review, please! For what, I don't care. Ask me to beta something (or better yet, do that with my beta profile...), and I will (probably). Ask a question about this, and I will ****answer****. Tell my what your favourite song is. Like I said, reviews are reviews. I like them (99% of the time). And I would appreciate more of them.**

**Anyhow, here's our little friend, DISCLAIMER.**

**DISCLAIMER: Why did Rick Riordan cross the road?**

**MINHOCA: *rolls eyes* I don't know. Why?**

**DISCLAIMER: To get hit by a car so I have ownership! *crickets chirping***

**MINHOCA: Right...**

**Percy's POV**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**2004 A.D.**

Back at cabin eleven, everyone was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, I noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kinds of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers. Then again, that last bit applied to just about everybody here.

I walked over to my spot on the floor and sat down with the Minotaur horn.

The counselor, Luke, - the guy Annabeth and Siofra had been talking to earlier - came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred by the scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact.

"Here," he said. "I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

I couldn't tell if he was kidding about that. Note to self: Ask Siofra if he was joking.

"Thanks," I said.

"No prob." Luke sat next to me, pushing his back against the wall.

After a minute of silence, I spoke. "So... your dad is Hermes?"

He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and started using it to scrape the mud off of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."

"The wing-footed messenger guy."

I could hear Siofra sigh from half-way across the cabin, but Luke didn't seem to notice.

"That's him. God of messengers, medicine, travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"You ever meet your dad?"

"Once."

I waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me. Apparently, he didn't.

Luke looked up. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family."

Siofra must have really good hearing, because after Luke said that, she stuck her tongue out at me, rubbing in the fact that she was my aunt (she tends to forget that we're cousins as well). I just rolled my eyes.

"Clarisse, from the Ares cabin, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth... twice, she said I might be 'the One'. She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?" Now, somebody, help me out on this. I mean, I know I'm not 'the One' (and I also know that this is not _The Matrix_), and I know there was a prophecy. That's about it.

"I hate prophecies," he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

His face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until... somebody special came to the camp."

"Somebody special?"

"Don't worry about it, kid. Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, it's dinnertime."

The moment he said it, a conch horn blew in the distance.

Luke yelled: "Eleven, fall in!"

The whole cabin, about twenty of us, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority, so I was dead last, right behind Siofra. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for cabins one, two, three, and eight, which had looked normal in the daylight, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down. I was starting to glow a bit, too, and Siofra had to remind me that glowing is not good. Well, she actually said something along the lines of: "Perseus, the immortal flashlight! His batteries are guaranteed not to die! Ever! Now watch as he turns himself off!"

We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods - and when I say out of the woods, I mean _straight_ out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a small maple tree and come skipping up the hill. Nymphs, I thought. The sort of people Siofra would associate with.

In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. I had to squeeze onto the edge of a bench with half my butt hanging off, and that was _with_ Siofra sitting on the side of the actual table - apparently she couldn't reach anything from the bench, being as short as she is.

I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D., a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blonde boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood off to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blonde hair, though none of the others were as pretty as her.

Clarisse sat at the Ares table behind me, and had apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching alongside her siblings.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everyone else raised their glasses. "To the gods!" they echoed.

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and (yes!) barbeque. My glass was empty, but Siofra said: "Speak to it. Whatever you want - nonalcoholic, of course."

I said: "Cherry Coke."

The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid.

Then I had an idea. "Blue Cherry Coke."

The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt.

I took a cautious sip. Perfect.

I drank a toast to Sally.

She's not gone, I told myself. Not permanently, anyway. She was in the Underworld. And someday I'll get her back.

Siofra looked at my drink, and gave me a mischievous smile before speaking to her own glass. "Iced soy vanilla latte," she said. Oh no. Not coffee. Not this late at night, at least. I'd rather be in Tartarus than around Siofra with coffee. She was the size of a four year old, with the same energy level as one. Give a four year old espresso, and you'll regret it. Siofra had an unlimited amount of the stuff at her disposal. Gods help me.

"Here you go, Percy," said Luke, handing me a platter of smoked brisket.

When everyone had gotten their food, we all got up, and walked over to the fire at the center of the pavilion. Burnt offerings for the gods.

Luke dropped a cluster of grapes into the fire. "Hermes."

I was next. I scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames. Poseidon and Artemis, I thought. No need to say it out loud. Besides, that would attract attention. (See, Siofra. I do use my brain every now and then.)

Siofra did the same thing, with her parents, of course, not mine. But you get the idea.

When everyone returned to their seats and finished eating, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention. Mr. D. got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our actuvities director, Chiron, says that tomorrow night is Capture the Flag. Cabin five currently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table, and everyone at table six suddenly looked rather depressed.

"Personally," he continued. "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should introduce our newest campers: Peter and Sofia Johnson."

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy and Siofra Jackson," Mr. D. corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everyone cheered. As we all headed down to the amphitheater, Siofra brought me up to speed on a few things.

"Okay, so Dionysus knows. He said that he won't tell anyone, as long as we don't annoy him. He also says that if we annoy him, you get turned into an dolphin and I get turned into a flying squirrel. Therefore, don't annoy him. I like being humanoid, and I'd like to stay that way."

"Right."

Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and I didn't seem to be getting stared at any more. I felt like I was at home.

**A/N: Okay, so maybe I lied. Again. Don't shoot! Anyhow, with the flashbacks, it was a bit long for my tastes, so the next chapter will be all flashback. And it'll be a good length. I'm working on it now.**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrödinger's cat**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, y'all! Sorry it took so long to update, and that this chapter was so short, but I figured that it was a bit stupid to cut off the story at any other point, and, besides, this is really important.**

**DISCLAIMER: Shirt of Ultimate Disambiguation. This is getting quite tedious.**

**Siofra's POV**

**2004 A.D.**

**Camp Half-Blood**

I hate dreams. See, when a half-blood or an immortal has a dream, they're never just dreams. They always mean something, and they're almost always confusing. When I closed my eyes, I suddenly found myself somewhere else.

**1931 A.D.**

**Mt. Olympus**

"You heard the prophecy, Zeus. One of our half-blood children will save or destroy Olympus."

"We need to prevent that prophecy from coming true," replied Zeus.

"You can't prevent a prophecy," Apollo put in. "You can only delay it."

"Then we should delay it as long as possible," said Hades.

"Let's swear on the River Styx not to sire any more half-blood children," said Zeus.

"It won't work..." Apollo warned, but none of them listened. I watched the Big Three make an oath on the River Styx not to parent any more demigods.

Apollo turned to me and smiled, and I was suddenly somewhere else.

**1984 A.D.**

**Mt. Olympus**

"Another prophecy," said Apollo, running into the Olympian Council. "About the destruction of Olympus."

"What is it this time?" asked Poseidon.

Apollo proceeded to quote the prophecy his Oracle had made. It was the same prophecy that had landed Percy and I in the mortal world. And now they swore not to sire any godling children.

**A/N: Okay, so hopefully that'll clear up a few things, like the whole 'Apollo can't make prophecies' thing, and why Percy and Siofra are so... different. Anyhow, I'm sorry about the length, but I'm already working on chapter 23, so don't worry, it'll be up in a bit. :)**

**- Amariah, wishful adopter of Schrödinger's cat**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guess what? I've come back to the land of the living! Yeah, I sorta bribed Hades... Long story. Anyway... I was on holiday. *rolls eyes* There were so many tourists there, I felt like I was the foreigner. If I hear someone say: 'Howdy, sweetheart!' one more time (to which I answered that I did not speak English in the lovely language of the high elves [thank you, Tolkien], and was then quickly backed away from [14 year old Texan males apparently figure out that I fluently speak a fantasy language quite quickly]), they're going to wish they had never been born... Yeah. So, I didn't have internet access, blah blah blah. I did have a lot of LotR, though. My mum says that I'm on a 'Legolas overdose' (What? I like Legolas. He's an amazing archer. Bit old for me though, you know, being about 3.000, and all. ;}). Well, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Matrix, Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings, Artemis Fowl, and/or anything else that I may have mentioned throughout the story as of yet. I must say, though, I've been dying to joke about 'the One' in accordance with PJO and Matrix for a very long time, and am glad I got to say that.**

**- Amariah, WAoSC**

**Percy's POV**

**Camp Half-Blood (Minhoca: You're a genius. Me: I'm being mocked by my cat. What has the world come to?)**

**2004 A.D. **

**Friday (CTF day)**

The next morning, I had sword-fighting practice for the first time. Luke, the Hermes cabin counselor, was the instructor. Apparently he was the best swordsman in three hundred years.

We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-filled dummies in Grecian armor. I did okay, but I couldn't find a sword that was balanced correctly in my hands. They were all either too heavy, too light, or too long. Luke tried his best to fix me up, but he agreed that none of the blades seemed to work for me.

We moved on to dueling in pairs. Siofra was fighting a kid about our age named Connor Stoll, and I was supposed to fight Luke, being the newest camper.

"Good luck," said one of the campers. "He'll pulverize you."

"Maybe he'll go easy on me," I said.

The camper snorted.

Luke was way better than I was. Way better. With every swipe, I got a little more battered and bruised.

"Keep your guard up, Percy," he'd say, then whack me in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!" _Whap!_ "Lunge!"_ Whap!_ "Now, back!" _Whap!_

By the time he called a break, I was soaked in sweat. Everyone swarmed the drinks cooler. Siofra barely seemed tired at all, the heat was probably making her stronger. The exact opposite effect that it was having on everybody else. I poured some ice water over my head, and I instantly felt better. Strength surged back into my arms. The sword didn't feel so awkward.

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered, "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give a little demo."

Great, I thought. Let's all watch Percy get pounded.

All of the kids in the Hermes cabin gathered around, suppressing smiles. I figured that they'd all been in my shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used me as a punching bag. He told everyone how he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so they had no choice but to drop their weapon.

"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

He demonstrate the move on me in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of my hand.

"Now, in real time," he said, after I'd retrieved my weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"

I nodded, and Luke came after me. Somehow, I kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword. My senses opened up. I saw his attacks coming. I countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. Luke deflected it easily, but I saw a change in his face, His eyes narrowed, and he started to press me with more force.

I tried the disarming manoeuvre.

My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.

Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of my blade was an inch from his undefended chest.

The other campers were silent.

I lowered my sword. "Um, sorry."

For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak.

"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"

I did. His sword clattered against the ground.

"I wonder what he could do with a balanced sword..." he said.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, it was short. I'm working really hard on the next chapter already, and it should be up tonight. The game of CTF will be the chapter after next, and will take a bit longer, 'cause I'm working on the fighting scenes, since there will be two simultaneous ones. Oh, and I'm sorry if I spelt 'manoeuvre' the UK way, I hope that doesn't bother anybody too much. I've not spelt it USA style before, so I didn't want to mess it up...**

**- Amariah, WAoSC**


	23. Chapter 23

**S****ǐ****dh, Meldir!**

**Okay, so maybe I AM obsessed with LotR... I'll never actually admit it aloud, but that little Sindarin greeting ought to be ample enough proof.**

**Anyway, in the last chapter, I changed the end. He's immortal, people! It's OK if he beats Luke! And besides, he's had the fencing practice with Siofra as mention a while back...**

**That said, here's our little friend, DISCLAIMER.**

**DISCLAIMER: Isn't this superfluous by now? I. No. Own. Got it?**

**MINHOCA: Your grammar sucks, you know that?**

**Percy's POV**

**2004 A.D.**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Friday (CTF day)**

I was sitting with Grover at the lake, resting after a near-death experience on the climbing wall. Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat - no surprise there - , but the lava had almost gotten me. My shirt had smoking holes in it, and the hairs were singed off my forearms.

We sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving, until I got up the nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D.

His face turned a sickly shade of yellow.

"Fine," he said. "Just great."

"So your career's still on track?"

He glanced at me nervously. "Chiron told you I want a Searcher's License?"

"Well... no." I had no idea what a Searcher's License was, but it didn't seem like the right time to ask.

"He just said you had big plans, you know... and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So... did you get it?"

Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgement. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates are still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, he might consider the job complete."

My spirits lifted. "Well, that's not so bad, right?"

"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest are next to nothing, and even if you did get one, why would you want me along?"

"Of course I'd want you along!"

Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving... Must be nice to have a useful skill."

I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable. We finally got on to talking about the four empty cabins.

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis. She vowed to be a maiden forever, so, of course, no kids."

Not necessarily, I thought.

"The cabin is, you know, honorary," he continued. "If she didn't have one, she'd be mad.

Number two is Hera's. Another honorary thing, since she's the goddess of marriage. Going around having affairs with mortals is her husband's job. And when we say the Big Three, we mean the three brothers, the sons of Kronos."

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"Right. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."

"Zeus got the sky, Poseidon the sea, and Hades the Underworld."

"Uh-huh."

"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here."

"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that."

"But Zeus and Poseidon both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?"

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three decided they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, was basically a fight between the sons of Poseidon and Zeus on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed.

"That's the most serious oath you can make."

Grover nodded.

"So, they kept the oath? No more kids?"

Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo - he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia... well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."

"But that isn't fair! It wasn't the little girl's fault!"

Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than that of other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill."

He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where I'd fought the Minotaur.

"All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told the satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."

I stared at the pine in the distance.

The story made me feel hollow, and guilty too. A girl my age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. Next to that, my victory over the Minotaur didn't seem like much. I wondered, if I had acted differently, could I have saved Sally?

"Grover," I said. "Have heroes gone on quests to the Underworld?"

"Sometimes. Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini."

Siofra walked over to us.

"Houdini was a demigod?" she asked.

"Yep," Grover answered.

"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?" I continued.

"No. Never," said Grover.

"You're not seriously thinking-" Siofra started.

"No," I lied.

They both looked at me doubtfully.

"Come on guys," she said. "It'll be dinnertime in a few minutes."

**A/N: Okay, so the next chapter is CTF. It should be up either tomorrow or the next day, depends on how much time I have.**

**Oh, and I need help with a nickname for Siofra. Send me ideas, please. I'd prefer a nickname in the same style as Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl, Pinecone Face, etcetera.**

**Thanks! Read and review, please!**

**- Amariah, WAoSC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ciao amici!**

**Today is CTF day! Also known as let's-all-watch-Percy-pound-the-entire-Ares-cabin day!**

**Anyhow, I know y'all have been waiting, so, without further ado, I bring you the story (Right after a word from our sponsors.).**

**THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY:**

**DISCLAIMER. Because you don't own this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Amariah does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Therefore, Rick Riordan cannot sue her.**

**WE NOW RETURN TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING.**

**Siofra's POV**

**2004 A.D.**

**Camp Half-Blood**

When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded, and we all stood at our tables.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening grey, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, and painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?" I yelled to Connor over the noise.

"Not always," he answered. "But usually."

"Whose side are we on?" I asked, praying that it wouldn't be Ares.

"Hermes has made a temporary alliance with Athena."

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded - shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities - in order to win support.

Ares had allied with everyone else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what I'd seen, Dionysus' kids were actually pretty good athletes, but there were only two of them - Castor and Pollux. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff, but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's kids probably wouldn't be a problem. They usually sat out every activity and gossiped while fixing their hair and make-up. Olympus forbid one of them break a nail from holding a weapon. Hephaestus' kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem.  
That, of course, left the Ares cabin: twelve of the biggest, ugliest, and meanest kids in America.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and suddenly the tables were covered with equipment: helmets, swords, spears, and shields.

My helmet had a blue horsehair plume, like everyone else's on the Athena side. The Ares team had red plumes.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

We cheered and followed her down the path to the south woods, the red team shouting insults on their way in the opposite direction.

Percy and I caught up to Annabeth.

"Hey," I said.

"So, what's the plan?" Percy asked.

She turned to Percy. "Just watch Clarisse's spear. You don't want that thing touching you. You're on border patrol, so you basically just stand by the creek and keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan."

"And me?" I asked.

"Banner guard at Zeus' fist with me."

"Right."

**Percy's POV**

The conch horn sounded, and almost immediately the sounds of kids fighting filled the air.

An ally from the Apollo cabin raced past me like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of th dark.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.

Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings only had the standard-issue bronze swords - not that that made me feel any better,

They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. I could run. Or I could defend myself against half of the Ares cabin.

I managed to sidestep the first kid's swing, but these guys weren't as stupid as the Minotaur. They surrounded me, and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear. My shield deflected the point, but I felt a painful tingling all over my body. My hair stood on end, my shield arm went numb, and the air burned.

Electricity. Her stupid spear was electric. I fell back, and tried to reach the water, but another Ares guy slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt.

"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."

I managed to get to my feet, and went towards the water.

"Oh, wow, I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."

"The flag is that way," I said, trying to distract them while I backed up to the water.

"Yeah," one of her siblings said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy that made our cabin look stupid."

"You do that _without_ my help," I said as I reached the creek.

**Meanwhile, at Zeus' fist...**

**Siofra's POV**

Annabeth and I were sitting at the bottom of Zeus' fist, a pile of rocks that, if you looked at it from _just_ the right angle and squinted hard, somewhat resembled a fist breaking out of the ground.

Suddenly, one of the Hephaestus campers burst into the clearing.

Annabeth and I jumped to our feet, brandishing our weapons: I, my Stygian Iron short-sword, and Annabeth, her Celestial Bronze dagger.

The camper swung his sword, practically cutting the air in two from the sheer speed.

"Hi...," I said, or rather, squeaked, nervously as I raised my shield, my voice raising at least an octave.

He attacked, slamming my shield so hard that I fell backwards. There was no fight here, Annabeth and I were no match for him. We'd probably get pulverized. He was practically six feet tall, for the gods' sakes!

Annabeth came forward with her dagger, which seemed a bit superfluous. His sword was longer than she was tall. He turned towards her for a moment, giving me time to stand back up and attack from behind.

I swiped at his legs and he swung around, slicing my arm in his surprise. Ichor flowed out of the cut. It wasn't deep, but the harm was done. They knew I wasn't mortal.

**Back at the creek...**

**Percy's POV**

The Ares campers ran towards me. I swung the flat of my blade against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off. I hit him so hard, I could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled into the water.

Ugly #2 and Ugly#3 came at me. I slammed one in the face with my shield, and used my sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up quickly. Ugly #4 didn't look too anxious to attack, but Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, I caught the shaft in between the edge of my shield and my sword, and I snapped it like a twig.

"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

She probably would've said worse, but I smacked her between the eyes with my sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.

Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollo's behind them, fighting off three of the Hephaestus kids.

The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse mumbled a dazed curse.

"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick!"

**And, back at Zeus' Fist...**

**Siofra's POV**

Everyone froze, not really knowing what to do.

Annabeth had this confused look on her face, processing this new information.

Suddenly, cheers broke out.

"We won," I said. "Come on."

They snapped out of it, and apparently decided to ask questions later, 'cause we all headed down to the creek in the direction of the cheers.

Annabeth got a Yankees cap out of her pocket, and when she put it on, she disappeared.

I gasped. "Okay, then..."

We got down to the creek, and most of the blue team went to lift Luke on their shoulders.

I turned to the Hephaestus kid beside me. "I think a proper introduction is necessary. I'm Siofra," I said, holding out my hand.

"Beckendorf," he said, shaking my hand. I let a trickle of electricity free, and he jumped back, shaking out the charge.

I looked up innocently. "What did I do?"

He shook his head in mock anger.

A howl ripped through the forest, and everyone's cheers died instantly.

On the rocks just above us was a black dog the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.

"A hellhound!" said Annabeth, who had taken off her cap, and was standing beside Seaweed Brain. "But... how?"

"Someone summoned it," said Chiron.

"Percy did it!" yelled Clarisse, still on the ground from whatever Percy had done (I didn't really want to know. He _was_ standing in the water.). "Percy summoned it!"

"Like he would even know how," retorted Annabeth.

The hellhound began to move closer, and was about to pounce (is that what hellhounds do?) in the general direction of Percy and Annabeth, when it was suddenly hit by a flash of lightning, and sunk back into shadow.

Beckendorf was looking at me strangely.

"Did _I_ do that?" I asked him.

"I think so."

Everyone stared at the spot where the hellhound had been for a few moments. Then, when people had decided that staring at a pile of rocks wasn't going to do them any good, they gasped, cutting their eyes between Percy and I. We had been claimed.

Everyone knelt, including the Ares cabin, though they didn't look all that thrilled.

Chiron spoke. "Hail, Perseus, son of Poseidon and Artemis, and Siofra, daughter of Zeus and Hestia."

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I didn't explain the signs. I figured y'all could just image what they looked like, because I was just going to have two signs, one above the other: a trident over a quiver of arrows, and a lightning bolt over a hearth.**

**Oh, and sorry it took so long to update.**

**-Amariah, WAoSC**


	25. Chapter 25

Oh My Gods! So sorry about not updating, I've had school projects and now I havta paint a medieval picture half the size of a bed sheet. Again really sorry, hope ya'll will forgive me! I do not own PJO, Siofra is owned still by Felis-silvestris-lybica. On with thy story!

Wait! Tectonically the rest of the story has been dedicated to: IamWafflesHearMeRAWR because of her/his amazing help on ideas. Now there should be a poll on which ideas of her/his I should use! Now on with thy story!

**Percy's POV**

**2004 A.D.**

**Camp Half-Blood**

All Hades broke loose once Chiron said those words. Campers were shouting in outrage because of me being Poseidon and Artemis's child. Same with Siofra, there was yelling about Zeus and Hestia being here parents. By the end of the day, almost all the campers accepted us….. I said _almost_. I went into the Poseidon cabin, because I will _not_ be in the Artemis cabin when the hunters came.

The next morning, things simmered down but they still looked at us strange. I really hope they don't start sacrificing to us….. that would be eird. Anyway, Siofra was talking to Hestia and they were having a nice conversation. I on the other hand was talking to the Stolls of how to do a prank on Siofra. Anyway, the Hermes's cabin didn't train us anymore; I trained with Luke and Siofra.

"Percy! Come on! Luke's waiting." Siofra growled, I rolled me eyes at her attempt till I felt like I was shocked. "Hey, no fair! Want to drown in the lake?" I asked casually as we walked toward Luke who was waiting "Egh, no but do YOU want to take a swim?" she asked back "Hey, guys! What took you so long?" asked Luke. I started to respond but Siofra beat me. "Percy here." She said pointing to me, "was taking forever getting ready," "Was not!" "Was to" "Was not!" "Whatever" Luke seemed entertained by our arguing, and was trying to hide a smirk. After we trained, we went to Archery. (A/N: Percy is better at archery, then he is in the book)

At the end of the day we went to diner and then the campfire. Who knew that our lives were to be change for better or for worst? I stayed up late texting Siofra. I know we aren't aloud to have phones but they are enchanted to not have monsters track us.

**Siofra's POV**

**2004 A.D.**

**Camp Half-Blood**

My phone buzzed I looked at it to see that it was Percy:

_U there? Awake?_

_Dude, I am always awake_ I texted, my phone buzzed again

_What are u grumpy about? =/_

_Tht u r very stupid and should stop texting me! 3=)_

_Awe don't be tht way! I'm just bored_

_Kelp Head_

_Hey! No need to make names at….._

I laughed as his phone died well that was fun. I am going to laugh at him in the morning.

I awoke to knocking on the cabin door. I groaned and got up. When I opened the door, it was Luke.

"Chiron wants to see you and Percy at the big house immediately" Then he left to go to supervise the young kids in sword fighting. I rolled my eyes at him.

When I got there Percy was looking at me with annoyed eyes.

"What?" I yawned

"Why were you grumpy last night?" He said

"You texted me." I stated easily.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

When Chiron came into the room we stopped talking and quieted to listen to him. He asked up to sit down and he would explain why we were here. We did and asked him to continue.

"You all are probably wondering why you all are here?"

"Yes"

"And I'll tell you why. You see you fathers are fighting about something, Hades is involved to. No one knows why they are fighting and I'm asking you to go see. This may mean that you need a quest so if," He looked at us deciding who should lead , " Percy you should lead, now you may choose anyone but you must choose two along with Siofra okay?" he finished. Percy nodded.

"Ok go up the stairs into the attic and speak with the oracle okay?" again Percy nodded and left me and Chiron to chat. After awhile Percy came back white faces and looking sick.

"What is the prophecy Percy?" I asked sweetly.

"It's…"

There you go and I'm sorry about my lack of updating. Here are some thing you need to know if you don't.

Tht – that

U- you

R - are

=/ or =\ - aggregated

and 3=) and 0=) - devil and angel

Again sorry about not updating, if you got ideas I'll be glad to hear them! Bye R&R!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, it's time to give the prophecy! It may be confusing but I will try to make sense of it. All my prophecy's suck, so bear with me! This chapter is dedicated to: xXxrouxXx and my whole story dedicator is: IamWafflesHearMeRAWR

Okay on with the story!

**Siofra's POV**

**2004 A.D.**

**Camp Half-Blood**

_"Ok go up the stairs into the attic and speak with the oracle okay?" again Percy nodded and left me and Chiron to chat. After awhile Percy came back white faces and looking sick._

_"What is the prophecy Percy?" I asked sweetly._

_"It's…"_

"_**A group of four, travel west,**_

_**Something's stolen under false sight, **_

_**Beware! Of the Evil Birds nest, **_

_**Take a wrong turn, have poisonous bite, **_

_**The shield holds peace, and a gorgon's curse, **_

_**The curse shall either help, or hand a punishment worse"**_

When I heard the prophecy, I felt me blood run icy cold. I looked a Chiron, his face was pale, and no wonder Percy's was like he saw a ghost... I deciphered the poem, I mean prophecy in my head, I suddenly shouted out….

"The Shield!" I shouted, I looked at Chiron looked very doubtful. Egh, don't blame him, who would want to steal an old, important shield? Gee I wonder! Evil half-bloods would.

"What shield? Percy asked

"The shield of Aegis," I said, then added, "Kelps for Brains"

"HEY!" Percy shouted, "What did I possibly do to you?"

"For not knowing what…." I started before I was interrupted

"Stop fighting godlings!" Mr.D shouted. Wait, what, he came in? WHEN? Well he looked at us and sneered. "Yes, godlings the shield has been stolen, we somehow cannot find it, so we're sending you to do it. Sophie, (he calls me that and Percy Peter) your father is getting very angry, so you have till the Summer Solstice to bring it back." He sneered again before walking off.

"Okay, with that said, what else can you decipher from the prophecy?" Chiron asked, while we tried to put into the pieces, we started talking.

""_**A group of four, travel west," **_Well that means four, including us, so two other people will need to come with us." I said

"_**Something's stolen under false sight," **_I means here that the shield was stolen from Zeus palace, IN the throne room, while no one was looking. So, it's like under false sight!" Percy stated, I gasped "What?" Percy asked

"YOU HAVE BRAINS!" I stated, he huffed at me rolled his eyes.

"_**Beware! Of the Evil Birds nest," **_No clue what that means." Chiron stated sadly.

"Okay, we have **"**_**Take a wrong turn, have poisonous bite"**_ that must mean, if we take wrong turns we will get hurt?" I said, I looked a Chiron and he nodded.

"Here's the next one, **"**_**The shield holds peace, and a gorgon's curse" **_It holds peace, uhmm, the war! The gods will start fighting over it. Uhmm the gorgon's curse…. Medusa! She's on the front right?" Percy stated, me and Chiron nodded.

"_**The curse shall either help, or hand a punishment worse" **_This means that the shields gorgon head with either help us back to Olympus, or kill us. I mean, that's what curses do, they help or kill, or both? So next we need to find other quest companions." I finished. Chiron nodded, and said "I will call a council meeting to decide and the Satyrs, and see if they want to go as well. Okay, now off to bed." And we went to bed.

**Percy's PVO**

**2004 A.D**

**Camp Half-Blood**

When we went to bed I again texted Siofra:

_U awake?_

_YOU WOKE ME UP_

_Srry?_

_You better be now wat?_

_Are you worried about the quest?_

_No….._

_You're a really bad liar_

_FINE I'm worried happy_

_Yes_

_Who do u think will help ushuf_

_Siofra?_

_*No connection*_

I stared at the screen, her phone died, it never dies. Oh well, I better get to sleep.

**Next Morning At Council**

"Who would like to go with Percy and Siofra on the quest?" Chiron said

Immediately Annabeth's, Grover's, Luke's, and several other shot up like a rocket. Chiron looked at me and said to choose two others.

"Uhm, Annabeth?," I started she nodded, "Okay, uhmm Grover?"

"Sur-r-re" he bahed

"Now that we got that done with, you four need to pack, and get ready to leave tomorrow. You will have 35 days to complete the quest. Okay?" Chiron said. We nodded, and we all filed out of the Big House.

**Yay, I'm done with another chapter. I might not update a lot, because my mother has diabetes and is in the hospital, I wrote this to all my loyal readers and hope you can stand another wait, if not…. Well tough luck. Copesh? So listen, I'm in need of ideas. Do you want me to do the whole series this way or totally side-track it along with the main quest? Answer in a review!**

___ GirlofChaos-DeathGirl-Vampire_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! OMG OMG OMG! I am soooo sorry I have not updated! (Burst into tears) Will you, my readers who have been waiting for my idiotic self to update, ya'll forgive me? Okay, enough with the A/N, when you can actually read the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN PJO, besides the story plot, and Siofra! ON with the story!**

Percy's PVO

2004 A.D

Washington D.C

It all started when we entered the capital city. The Nemean Lion, that is, and after the small pack of hellhounds in Jersey, I was sick of all the monsters. As Annabeth looked awed by the sights, Siofra and I listened to our Ipod. Grover on the other hand, was eating a can. As we walked by a park, I heard a growl. It was also dead in the night, and as I heard the growl again, I heard a boys shout.

"Follow it!" shouted Siofra, and we did. As we ran into the slightly wooded park, we ran into a boy battling a huge, glimmering, gold cat. Annabeth looked at the creature in awe.

"That's the Nemean Lion. Its fur is impenetrable!" she said fascinated. The cat was battling an abnormally pale boy, with black, curly hair to his ears and pointed ears. He was wearing black jeans, green skater shoes. In addition, underneath the blood red hoodie, you could see a green shirt. He was knocked to the ground, after maybe five seconds.

After we took care of the lion, well Siofra did anyway; we dragged Mr. Mystery Boy over to our hotel, and laid him on a bed.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Wait till he wakes up, and asked him who he is, and who his godly parent is." Grover mumbled. After an hour, we got bored, so Siofra and Annabeth went to get us some food.

"Wh-where-where am I?" a quiet voice sounded. Grover and I turned and faced deep purple eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Who are you" I retorted

"Dante Feelo."

"Percy Jackson"

"Grover Underwood"

He nodded as we said our names, and he looked at us and said in a low voice:

"Parents, and are you a demigod, god, or a satyr?"

"I am a godling of Poseidon and Artemis."

"Wait, a godling?"

"Yes." He nodded, and looked at Grover.

"Satyr and I follow Pan."

"And mystery boy lives!" Siofra's voice sounded through the hallway. She and Annabeth walked in holding Mickey D's. We all ate including Dante, who introduced himself again, this time he gave his parent: His mother.

"Persephone." He stated. We stared at him, and he told us his story.

"When I was young, I was in a mortal family. I only met my mother when I was five, and then when I turned twelve." He said, "I was mad at her for leaving me with abusive parents. She told me I would one day understand, but I never did and I ran away. I ran into her again, when I was almost thirteen, she gave me my weapons, told me I was a demigod, and told me how to survive. I brushed off her advice, thinking it was a hoax. I know now, she was right, but I know I must be used for something important, because I think with her being a virgin goddess, she should stay that way." He finished.

The next few hours, we decided to leave when Dante stopped us.

"Can I come along? I have nowhere else to go."

"Sure. And after the quest, you can come to camp with us." Annabeth said. He nodded, and collected his stuff.

**3 Days Later- 20 days before the Summer Solstices!**

We soon found out that Dante was shy, and quiet. Nevertheless, during battle, he was a menace! We was quick to get to Detroit, Michigan, but we ran into someone of mine and Siofra's past. He had black hair, was wearing black sunglasses, and he wore a bikers outfit. Finally yet importantly, he was leaning against a Harley Davis motorcycle; it was Ares.

"Howdy demigod, satyr, and godlings, how are you? I have a proposition for you!"

**Did you like it? Again sorry it is late. Here are the real reasons I was not updating!**

**I was planning my nephew's baby shower (EXCITING!)**

**I had to sell candy, so the 8th graders, can have colored pictures.**

**My grandpa died in July.**

**I HAD WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Please comment and enjoy! **


	28. NOT AN UPDATE!

Hello my readers. E.F12 here. I have some bad news. I've been having very bad writers block for almost two years. This and juggling essay, projects, band and keeping my grades good, I just have not been able to write. I'm sorry for my readers who have waited for me to update my stories (mainly YG).

So my readers, I'm asking a favor. I need ideas, or anything you can do to help me get writing again. My friend said I recently had a lack of inspiration. So please offer any help you can give. It'll be appreciated. Again, I'm really sorry about my 2 year absence.

-EvilFairy12 out-


End file.
